Peligroso amor criminal
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Dos criminales asesinos potencialmente peligrosos son juntados por el destino. Sus oscuros impulsos retorcidos será lo que les atraerá sin poder ni querer eludirlo. Dolarhyde/Dixon. También Hannigram en futuros capítulos ;)
1. Alfa Omega: Peligroso Destino

Okay este es un fic inspirado en este crossover de la pareja Richartin conformada por Francis Dolarhyde y Hector Dixon. Una pareja peligrosa de villanos asesinos.  
La historia pretende ser por de más sexy e intensa ;)  
Espero que la disfruten aunque sea un poco. Por cierto la historia sigue la trama entrelazada entre El Dragón Rojo original de Thomas Harris, la serie Hannibal adaptada por Bryan Fuller y el filme Wild Target.  
Advertencia: Contiene violencia gráfica, sadismo y temas que pueden ser un poco sensibles para algunos.

Chapter Management

…

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **: Alfa / Omega: Peligroso Destino**_

Dixon se encontraba en Londres descansando en uno de sus lujosos penthouses que le servía de escondite, ubicado en una zona prestigiosa de Londres. Hacia unas semanas que acababa de adquirir este nuevo sitio tratando de despistar a sus enemigos. La tarde estaba comenzando a caer y había decidido pasar el tiempo descansando viendo algo de televisión de la forma más ordinaria, en ese momento sólo quería tener un poco de paz mundana, común y corriente como cualquier persona. La tarde comenzaba a caer y de pronto pensó que su vida estaba cayendo en la monotonía. Se sintió de pronto vacío, casi tan vacío como la copa que sostenía en sus manos de la cual ahora había terminado de beber enteramente su contenido. Se levantó de su lugar para ir a servirse otra copa con ginebra y divisó a través del gran ventanal el cielo tenuemente rosado por el alba. Comenzaban a notarse algunas estrellas que se opacaban con la luz artificial de los edificios de la ciudad. Bebió su copa mientras siguió divisando como la vida nocturna se acentuaba con el brillo de los autos recorriendo el tráfico y luego volvió a su sala de estar para sentarse en su nuevo y cómodo gran sofá. La casa era grandemente ostentosa y decorada con modernos toques minimalistas, tenues luces de largas lámparas iluminaban la habitación. De pronto al ver uno de los cuadros sobre la pared le hizo reparar en una idea que sin duda le pareció ridícula, tal vez estaba demasiado solo y tal vez lo que le hacía falta era tener a alguien a su lado con quien compartir su vida y la complicidad de su identidad criminal, tal vez lo que necesitaba era sentir pasión. Aunque no quería obsesionarse con la idea pues no dejaba de parecerle cursi, podía conseguir sexo de cualquiera cuando lo quisiera y donde él quisiera de todos modos. Siempre había sido así. Podía llamar en ese preciso momento a alguna casa de citas o simplemente salir a algún centro nocturno y ligarse a cualquiera que le llamase la atención para llevarlo a su cama. Podía pagar por sexo esta noche o las noches que quisiera. Dixon era un total satiriaco, su apetito sexual pocas veces disminuía. Su libido siempre estaba en punto álgido. El dinero no importaba, tenía demasiado para despilfarrarlo si así lo deseaba, gracias al contrato de sus servicios criminales se había enriquecido con una vasta fortuna.

Ciertamente era que Dixon había sostenido un amorío desde hacía meses con el espía Peter Guillam, pero hacía unas semanas que habían decidido cortar la relación. Hacía semanas desde la última vez que Dixon había visto a Peter tras una discusión en la que ambos sacaron a relucir las inquietudes que les había llevado a tomar esa decisión de separarse. Y hacía mucho más tiempo que Dixon no había tenido sexo con nadie, a pesar de su implacable hipersexualidad, el último había sido Guillam. Se había restringido el deseo de estar con algún otro hombre sólo por Guillam, porque lo amaba y porque por él había decidido intentar cambiar. Pero Guillam no había vuelto en todo este tiempo y tal parecía que no quisiera hacerlo. Dixon había comenzado a exasperarse sobremanera por eso, ya no lo soportaba más, era como si todo lo que Guillam había conseguido hacerle sentir se estuviera yendo poco a poco al infierno y con ello también su propósito de mantener su fidelidad. Su gran libido no podía seguir restringiéndose por la espera de alguien, ni siquiera por la espera de Guillam. Desde aquella discusión no habían vuelto a tener más contacto.

Dolarhyde se encontraba en el aeropuerto en Boston. Estaba huyendo del FBI luego del enfrentamiento que había tenido contra Will Graham hacía unos días en el cual se había visto obligado a despedirse de Reba de forma tan abrupta e inesperada, la dulce mujer ciega con la que había mantenido una relación sentimental durante las últimas semanas, la mujer que le había enseñado a amar y por la cual había controlado la maldad de su psique. Esas habían sido las últimas semanas más maravillosas de toda su vida.

Tras el incendio que él mismo había provocado luego de asesinar al ex amante de Reba para despistar a la policía se las había ingeniado para escapar de la pista de Graham y de la ley hasta aquel día que hirió a Graham y supieron que aún estaba vivo, que todo había sido una trampa y que se estaba volviendo mayormente peligroso de lo que ya era desde el primer momento en que decidió optar por convertirse en un brutal asesino serial. Ahora tenía que cuidarse de Crawford y el resto de sus agentes del FBI, estaban siguiendo todas sus pistas. Los peritos habían incluso encontrado suficientes pruebas de su ADN y había allanado su casa bajo la orden de la policía.

Pero aún con toda esa desventaja y con el total peligro de ser descubierto y arrestado en cualquier momento, a Dolarhyde parecía no asustarle demasiado el hecho de que la policía le estuviera pisando los talones. Ahora tenía una ventaja que no dejaba de resonar en su pensamiento, un ventaja arquetípica a la cual sólo él podía darle un significado y una razón de total lógica. Ahora tenía el poder del dragón consigo. El gran _Dragón Rojo_ estaba en su interior, su alma y la suya se habían fusionado en una eminente conjunción.

Sentado en su nueva sala de estar Dolarhyde recordó aquel día en que atravesando Central Park llegó al Museo de Brooklyn, según lo planeado. Aquella tarde de martes había sido lo suficientemente astuto para escabullirse de los guardias de seguridad y engañarlos para que le concedieran el acceso al museo en un día que sólo se les permitía la entrada a investigadores y estudiantes de universidad. Con su debido disfraz logró engañar a la policía y al estar frente a la majestuosa acuarela de William Blake fue cuando perpetró su sádico crimen. Fue luego de poder admirar la acuarela que tanto le había fascinado durante todo este tiempo que incurrió aquel cruel crimen con saña, asesinar a las guías encargadas de mostrarle _El Dragón Rojo y la mujer revestida en Sol_. Como un desquiciado que había perdido la total cordura y el sentido de sí mismo devoró al _Dragón Rojo_ , hasta la última parte del papel había llegado a su estómago, él era más poderoso que el _Dragón Rojo_ , con eso lo demostraba. Le había derrotado, a él y a sus oscuros mandatos que rebozaban dentro de su mente impulsándolo a asesinar. Todo había sido siempre culpa del _Dragón Rojo_. Él nefasto ser de la acuarela y pastel le había ordenado cometer todos esos crímenes y Dolarhyde tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerlo, de superarlo, de vencerlo. Ahora el dragón ya a no podría volver a ordenarle nunca más. _El Gran Dragón Rojo_ no había sido capaz de vencer su astucia y su inteligencia, él era superior que el _Dragón Rojo_ y ya no volvería a apoderarse de su mente y de sus oscuros impulsos, podría al fin encontrar control de ello y no volver a asesinar a nadie más, podía quizá vivir a partir de ahora una vida normal amando a alguien, amando a Reba, formando un hogar fuera de sus propios e inhóspitos complejos que habían surgido en él desde la tierna edad de su niñez, inhóspitos complejos que habían surgido desde el momento en que vino al mundo, que habían surgido desde el momento en que sus padres le rechazaron, desde que su madre le abandonó en aquel orfanato de forma deliberada debido a aquella malformación en su rostro de la cual él no tenía la culpa y desde que su abuela le había adoptado para enseñarle sus propios 'buenos modales' en la hostilidad hipócrita de su retrógrado hogar para luego de su muerte ser adoptado por su propia madre biológica, la misma fría mujer que le había abandonado a su suerte en aquel orfanato. Detestaba sobremanera recordar todo eso, de todas formas era cosa de un muy profundo pasado que quería dejar en el total olvido sobre todo ahora que había devorado él mismo al _Gran Dragón Rojo_.

No, no podía volver con Reba. Tenía al Dragón consigo. El Dragón, representación pura de la maldad le concedía el poder absoluto. Si volvía a lado de Reba quizá no podría ser totalmente capaz de controlar su instinto asesino y su sed de sangre. Ahora él y el Dragón Rojo eran uno solo. No podía dejar de ser un maldito asesino.

Dolarhyde se sentía absolutamente poderoso, su transformación en el Dragón Rojo había culminado en el sólo acto de devorarlo. Ciertamente era que debido a eso ya no era necesario asesinar a nadie para llegar a convertirse en el Dragón Rojo, él ya lo era, pero eso no detenía su excitación de pensar en matar a alguien más, de volver a disfrutar de la suplicia y la agonía de una persona muriendo cruelmente en sus manos, de ver correr su sangre hasta presenciar su último suspiro de horror y desesperación, de clavar sus dientes en la victima luego de también haberla violado y haberle introducido sádicamente espejos en los ojos.

Pero ahora mismo el Dragón estaba dormido. Dolarhyde llegó al aeropuerto desde Chicago, había sido un viaje corto pero cansado. Le cansaba más por el hecho de hacerlo huyendo de la ley. Pero era muy bueno ocultando su rostro a través de un buen disfraz. Además se las había apañado para conseguir falsificar su identidad y transferir todas sus cuentas bancarias. Ahora se encontraba en Boston, Dolarhyde lucía muy guapo y distinguido como usualmente gustaba vestir. Llevaba puesta una chamarra de cuero negro, camisa de algodón a cuadros y jeans sin deslavar. Con su sereno y cordial comportamiento aparente cualquiera pensaba que se trataba de una persona normal. Se detuvo un momento a pensar que la grandeza del _Dragón Rojo_ había venido junto con él hasta Boston. En ese momento pensaba en cómo debía continuar con su vida de ese modo, escapando de la justicia, iniciando una nueva vida, ocultando su verdadera identidad. Sus falsas identificaciones ahora le nombraban John Bateman. Debía también encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Tenía suficiente dinero para permanecer en esa estancia de todos modos.

Desde el otro lado del mundo, en Europa, Hector Dixon había despertado de su sueño por la mañana, amaneciendo en la gran cama de su lujosa habitación. A su lado había amanecido también un fornido hombre alfa que Dixon había contratado para tener sexo con él durante toda la noche. Era algo que con frecuentemente solicitaba, antes de conocer y liarse con Guillan. El hombre había sido muy buen amante sin duda y le había brindado una maravillosa noche llena de lujuria, de sexo desenfrenado, de sábanas mojadas. El rayo del sol matutino se adentraba entre la pequeña abertura de las largas cortinas. Dixon se levantó de su cama y aun estando desnudo se dirigió hasta la gaveta sin voltear atrás. Sacó de uno de los cajones una chequera y le hizo un buen pago al prostituto, al mismo tiempo que éste último terminaba de vestirse con su pantalón. Luego de firmar el cheque y sonreírle maliciosamente con su impecable y blanca dentadura Dixon le despidió con la misma frialdad con la que le había contactado la noche anterior. Tal vez si sus deseos carnales se lo pedían, pensaría en volver a contratarlo otra noche.

Luego de ducharse y tomar su desayuno, Dixon terminó de alistarse para dirigirse al nuevo llamado que le habían hecho. Un alto funcionario del gobierno le había llamado aquella mañana para contratarlo para asesinar a un traficante de metanfetaminas y cocaína que había amenazado con delatarle sobre sus actos corruptos. Además el traficante era también una importante figura pública que trabajaba dentro del gobierno británico que era protegido por otras personas de alto rango. Pero las cosas habían tensado y el funcionario que estaba deseando contratar los servicios de Dixon se había cansado de la situación decidiendo cortarla de tajo de esa forma tan sucia, mediante el asesinato premeditado. Sin duda se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas, cosa a la que Dixon ya se encontraba totalmente acostumbrado. Recibiría muy buena paga por el 'trabajo' y probablemente no le tomaría demasiado tiempo. El poderoso hombre del gobierno le había daría toda la información necesaria que debía necesitar Dixon para hacer el trabajo en discreción y rapidez. Dixon seguía siendo el segundo mejor asesino a sueldo dentro de esa mafia, superado sólo por un poco de insignificancia por Victor Maynard. Recordar que aquel estúpido todavía seguía superándolo le enfurecía. Pero llegaría un momento en que él mismo acabaría con el tal Victor, era el mayor propósito que Dixon seguía proponiéndose en ese momento.

Dixon se contactó de inmediato con sus secuaces y su cómplice principal Fabian se encargó de llevarlo en un lujoso auto. Dixon tenía varios autos lujosos y blindados, había pagado gran cantidad por ellos pero nunca se había atrevido a conducirlos él mismo. Para eso podía ordenar que alguien más lo hiciera por él, aunque a decir verdad le avergonzaba un poco decir que no le apetecía conducir porque tenía inseguridad propia en hacerlo. Afirmar eso resultaría patético tratándose de un peligroso y escurridizo asesino a sueldo como él.

Dixon y Fabian llegaron al edificio donde el poderoso político corrupto le había citado. Con total discreción llegaron a la recepción y subieron al elevador hasta un piso considerablemente alto. Al descender del elevador Dixon supo que era el piso 10 e ingresaron dentro de la gran oficina indicada. Al entrar los esperaba un corpulento hombre vestido de elegante traje negro y corbata fina sentado en un gran sofá reclinable con acabado en vinil negro. EL hombre sostenía una gran copa de coñac y le indicó a Dixon que tomara asiento frente a él. Luego le ordenó a una de sus asistentes servir un poco del mismo licor a Dixon y a Fabian y luego de las cordialidades el funcionario le explicó a Dixon cómo y dónde debía hacer su trabajo.

Luego de una jugosa negociación y de un inminente acuerdo mutuo, hubo un estrechón de manos para cerrar el trato. Dixon hizo lucir su lánguida y blanca sonrisa en señal de malicia.

—el idiota ese tendrá que estar dentro de un ataúd a más tardar el fin de semana, entendido? —dijo el político. Dixon volvió a sonreírle con malicia y dio un breve suspiro.

—de eso no tenga duda. Y le aseguro que será un trabajo limpio—expresó el rubio esbozando de nuevo su gran sonrisa.

Dolarhyde consiguió un buen apartamento donde vivir a partir de ahora en esta nueva vida clandestina. Con total sigilo y discreción fue poco a poco estableciéndose en su nuevo hogar. Los vecinos al verlo pensaron que se trataba de un hombre amable, aunque les resultó inevitablemente extraño el hecho que fuera demasiado serio y reservado. Para ese momento el rostro de Dolarhyde estaba plasmado en panfletos pegados sobre las paredes de las comisarias pero no en lugares locales.

Mientras tanto en Londres, Dixon descendió de su lujoso vehículo blindado en compañía de Fabian y subieron hasta la azotea de un edificio de modestos apartamentos. Estando desde lo alto apuntaron sus armas dotadas de miras telescópicas dirigidas hacia su objetivo que se presentaría justo en frente de un edificio de Gobierno que quedaba en frente del edificio donde Dixon y Fabian esperaban al acecho por su víctima. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el lujoso vehículo del político traficante se detuviera frente al edificio y descendiera el funcionario. Dixon y Fabian lo tenían todo calculado, sin embargo por un inesperado azar del destino, el funcionario se giró justamente en el momento en que la bala del fusil salía disparada, proyectándose contra el muro. El político salió totalmente ileso de aquello, en verdad nadie había resultado herido pero de inmediato tal acto delató la ubicación de Dixon y Fabian y decidieron salir huyendo lo antes posible antes de que la policía que resguardaba al funcionario los atrapara.

Dixon maldijo el desatino de la bala y maldijo también que el político estuviera tan grandemente protegido, era algo que quien lo había contratado no le había informado. No podía tampoco culpar a Fabian por lo sucedido, había sido mala suerte. Pero pronto pudieron ingresar a su auto blindado y salir huyendo sin dejar pista alguna.

—¿seguro que no los vieron? —preguntó molesto el hombre que les había asignado la misión. El hombre traía un puro en la boca.

—somos expertos en huir de la ley, señor—expresó Dixon con entereza.

—bien, te daré otra oportunidad, el tipo este huirá a los Estados Unidos. El atentado que tuvo hoy de parte de ustedes dos generó un escándalo y la policía ya está investigando, pero estoy totalmente seguro que mucho antes de encontrarlos a ustedes descubrirán toda la horda de crímenes que tiene el tipo en su haber, crímenes de todo tipo, desde lavado de dinero y tráfico de drogas hasta grandes e importantes fraudes dentro del parlamento. Antes de proseguir con la investigación del intento de atentado que hicieron hoy el muy cobarde huirá a América y ustedes le seguirán la pista. Aquí están todos los detalles. El detective que contraté ya me dio toda la información y ahora yo se las doy a ustedes- el hombre ceñudo dijo con tono áspero mientras arrojaba frente a ellos un sobre grande sobre el escritorio. Luego volvió a darle una calada a su puro.

Dixon sonrió lánguidamente y recogió el sobre del escritorio. Lo abrió cautelosamente y notó que además de notas y documentos en su interior se encontraban algunas fotografías.

Luego el hombre poderoso terminó de darles más indicaciones. En un par de horas Dixon ya se encontraba volando hacia los Estados Unidos de América en un jet privado de súper lujo que el hombre de poder le había asignado. Fabian no lo acompañaba, en su lugar le acompañaría el detective privado que le ayudaría a localizar al hombre en cuestión y que Dixon pudiera matarle en el momento indicado.

Luego de varias horas agotadoras de vuelo, Dixon llegó al aeropuerto de Nueva York para hacer escala hasta Boston. El hombre a quien se le había mandado asesinar no llegaría sino hasta varias horas después por lo que Dixon podía instalarse correctamente y preparar todo para hacerle una pequeña visita en cuanto el político corrupto llegara.

Dixon se encontraba sentado en su gran suite del hotel preparando su arma favorita con la cual perpetraría el asesinato. Era una preciosa pistola beretta 92 y ahora Dixon estaba limpiándola sutilmente con un paño. Pensar en que estaba por llegar el momento en usarla y disparar contra su victima le excitaba. Dominar las armas de fuego siempre le excitaba, pensar en la sangre y muerte de sus víctimas le excitaba aún más. Luego de limpiar el arma colocó minuciosamente el silenciador.

El detective le indicaría en que momento el político llegaría al hotel, al mismo hotel donde Dixon se hospedaba, de hecho sólo algunas habitaciones les separaban.

Cuando al fin el detective le dio la indicación Dixon salió sigilosa y discretamente de su suite. Era de madrugada y por ese motivo no había nadie que le viera. Además tendría que recorrer el punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad, el detective le había indicado bien cómo. Al llegar Dixon tocó a la puerta del susodicho y cuando éste abrió Dixon con total frialdad le proporcionó tres disparos rápidos a quemarropa, sin darle siquiera tiempo al hombre de preguntarse quién diablos había osado llamar a su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada. El pobre infeliz había muerto instantáneamente y nadie notaría eso hasta el medio día siguiente cuando una de las camareras fuera a hacer el servicio de limpieza.

Dixon cerró la puerta de la suite dejando el cuerpo yaciendo inerte sobre el piso alfombrado. Entonces Dixon se dirigió a su habitación con total normalidad e hizo saber al detective que el trabajo había sido realizado con éxito. El pobre político ruin y corrupto ya no volvería a cometer fraudes nunca más y Dixon recibiría el resto de su ostentosa paga a su regreso a Londres. Se dio un relajante baño en la tina y luego se metió a la cama a dormir un poco. Pensó que era una verdadera lástima tener que abandonar tan buena suite temprano por la mañana.

Hacía tiempo que Dolarhyde no se detenía a leer los periódicos con la misma avidez con la que siempre lo había hecho habitualmente, por lo cual se había estado perdiendo de bastante noticias durante las últimas semanas en que había estado huyendo de la justicia y más propiamente desde que habían descubierto su verdadero rostro y su identidad. Ansiaba por saber qué tanto revuelo había causado el Dragón Rojo desde su enfrentamiento con Graham y si aún la noticia de la masacre se encontraba en una las primeras planas. Moría de ansias por saber qué tanto había estado escribiendo la prensa sobre él, si le habían dado todo el sensacionalismo que podía haberse desencadenado luego de comerse la obra de William Blake, luego de comerse a _El Gran Dragón Rojo y la Mujer revestida en Sol._ Su mente retorcida de psicópata no le hacía tener el más mínimo remordimiento por las victimas que había asesinado, de hecho les restaba tanta importancia que lo único que le importaba realmente era la opinión de la prensa por haberse comido al Dragón Rojo.

Dolarhyde se dirigió a la gran hemeroteca principal de la ciudad de Boston Herald. Desde el momento en que estuvo frente al lugar sintió una notable excitación que le apretó en los pantalones. Subió las escalinatas y luego de presentar su identificación (falsa) se adentró en el lugar, emocionado. Al entrar en el edificio quedó maravillado por las amplias estructuras de las que el edificio estaba formado y por la gran cantidad de estantes que aguardaban montones de diarios, lo mismo lo maravilló notar que resguardaban diarios muy antiguos de forma digitalizada al alcance de cualquiera. Por un momento se sintió curioso de revisar el antiguo material, de sentirse en un remoto pasado de mentes criminales pero luego pensó que lo mejor sería primero atender a su real propósito, echar un vistazo a los diarios más recientes, los diarios que hablaban de los crímenes perpetuados por el Dragón Rojo.

Solicitó algunos ejemplares del News York Times, del Chicago-Sun Times, del The Washington Post, del The Wall Street Journal, pero sobretodo de El Tattler fechados desde hacía un mes antes y mientras esperaba a que le atendieran notó sobre el escritorio de esa recepción que había un diario salido esa misma mañana. Le llamó demasiado la atención notar la nota de la primera plana _"importante político británico fue brutalmente asesinado en su suite esta madrugada en Boston"_ La foto mostraba parte de la escena del crimen donde se descartaba lo grotesco y solo podían divisarse los pies descalzos, aunque ensangrentados, del occiso.

En ese momento la encargada se acercó para proporcionarle los diarios atrasados que había solicitado Dolarhyde tomándolo un poco por sorpresa mientras él no dejaba de mirar sobre el ejemplar con la noticia del día.

—disculpe, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría tomar este ejemplar un rato también? —pidió Dolarhyde. La mujer le sonrió cordialmente y asintió.

Dolarhyde tomó los diarios incluido ese nuevo y se sentó frente a uno de los escritorios asignados a los usuarios para poder leer en comodidad. Antes de revisar el resto de los diarios atrasados decidió comenzar por leer la noticia sobre el político británico cruelmente asesinado. Después de todo cualquier tipo de asesinato siempre le excitaba sobremanera, y entre más saña se hubiera perpetuado mejor para él. Leyó la primera columna que revelaba los datos más relevantes, el político había sido sorprendido en su propia lujosa suite de tipo presidencial y según los peritajes había ocurrido a primeras horas de la madrugada. No había testigos pero se había declarado que se sospechaba de un ajuste de cuentas pues además de encontrársele posesión de cocaína dentro de su habitación un reciente informe venido desde el Reino Unido había pedido por su captura. Pero eso era un tanto banal para Dolarhyde, lo que disfrutaba en gran medida era enterarse que la violenta muerte había sido causada por tres disparos a quemarropa de los cuales uno había destrozado su cráneo reduciéndolo a una masa aplastante y sanguinolenta dispersada por todo el piso. Si Dolarhyde hubiera podido ver la forma en que toda la sangre y masa encefálica había embadurnado los muebles más cercanos sin duda hubiera vuelto a despertar del todo sus oscuros instintos asesinos.

Se sintió grandemente emocionado en tanto más leía el artículo, por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo pudo comprender sintió admiración por ese asesino desconocido. Ninguna pista de él decía el artículo del diario, ningún testigo, ningún sospechoso y claramente era un hecho aislado. Leyó una y otra vez la noticia de principio a fin y admiró en silencio las fotos que ahí relucían hasta que pasado un rato al fin salió de su embelesamiento y se dispuso a leer los otros diarios que le concernían.

Fue directo a leer el Tattler y comprobó que en efecto la prensa había estado hablando sobre él y su estado de fugitivo aunque a últimas fechas habían minimizado un poco la información. En alguno de los artículos notó que habían hecho todo un perfil psicológico sobre él contemplando que su conducta desquiciada se originaba por su propia frustración sexual seguramente debido a su infancia, habían ahondando en ello bajo algún tipo de investigación o quizá solo lo inferían pero de cualquier forma fue algo que molestó sobremanera a Dolarhyde, ¿qué mierda podrían saber ellos? Entonces decidió de una vez lo que había estado aguardando en un latente rincón de su psique, el hecho de que el Dragón Rojo debía regresar, debía darles una buena lección, debía demostrarles quien era el más poderoso, debía demostrarles que ahora que él y el Dragón Rojo eran uno mismo, sus poderes eran invencibles. Ni siquiera Hannibal Lecter podría ser mejor que él esta vez.

En ese momento en que recordó al Doctor Hannibal Lecter y la admiración que le había tenido desde el momento en que leyó que él había sido el autor de terribles asesinatos que habían terminado implicando sobretodo la antropofagia, recordó lo mucho que le había admirado desde el momento en que supo la saña con la que Lecter se caracterizaba por asesinar a sus víctimas y volverlas una burda obra onírica de su propia mórbida satisfacción, a los ojos de cualquiera todo aquello resultaba por de más repugnante nombrar a cada uno de sus asesinatos y su modus operandi como obra de arte, pero para una mente psicópata y retorcida como la de Dolarhyde resultaba ser justamente eso, arte, arte tan admirable como el de Blake o Rembrandt, arte tan influenciable como el de Monet o Caravaggio.

Pensó que también no se había detenido a pensar en el Doctor Lecter desde hacía tiempo a pesar de que Lecter le había facilitado la localización de Graham. El Doctor Hannibal Lecter, el psiquiatra caníbal, la mente maestra psicópata. Sin duda un día tendría que conocerlo en persona. Dolarhyde esperaba que eso pudiera ocurrir pronto, tenía que estar en frente de él para rendirle su admiración y hacerle saber que ahora tenía el poder absoluto del dragón rojo.

Pasó un largo rato leyendo los diarios, minuciosamente enfocado por su puesto en cada una de las notas que hablaban sobre él, sobre el dragón rojo, sobre el antes burdamente conocido _Tooth Fairy_ , forma ridículamente peyorativa en que los estúpidos sensacionalistas le habían nombrado en principio, hasta el momento en que había asesinado a Freddie Lounds mostrándoles así el absoluto domino del dragón rojo.

El tiempo se le pasó leyendo y sin darse cuenta la noche le sorprendió, en menos de media hora el lugar cerraría sus actividades y sus puertas por lo que decidió entregar de vuelta los diarios que le habían prestado. Se dirigió a la recepción con paso normal y los diarios apilados en sus manos y fue justo al llegar al escritorio de la recepción que divisó que un hombre de corta estatura leía con sumo interés otro ejemplar del mismo diario de ese día, aquel diario que dictaba en primera plana el asesinato del político corrupto y traficante británico que había ocurrido en esa misma ciudad de Boston esa madrugada. Dolarhyde se acercó con la intención de dejar los diarios sobre el mueble aunque no quitó la vista de encima de aquel individuo quien continuaba leyendo una y otra vez el encabezado del diario pero más que leer con interés Dolarhyde pudo notar en un momento que el individuo sonrió de lado en forma burlona. Ese mismo hombre era Dixon, el asesino a sueldo encargado de tan sucia misión de terminar con la vida del funcionario británico.

—vengo a devolver estos diarios, muchas gracias por su permisión—expresó Dolarhyde a la encargada. Al escuchar su voz, el hombre que estaba leyendo el diario alzó la vista hacia él. Dixon se quedó un tanto impactado y su atención sobre el diario se perdió, ahora estaba enfocado en mirar el perfil de Dolarhyde. No le resultaba para nada un rostro familiar, ni siquiera era un rostro que antes hubiera imaginado, pero era un hombre que le atrajo de inmediato y Dixon no pudo evitar sentir emoción ante ello. Se sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo, pero Dolarhyde seguía sin mirarlo, él por su parte seguía ocupado en terminar de devolver los diarios a la persona encargada. Dixon entonces se relamió los labios, en el breve lapso en que había divisado a Dolarhyde pasaron por su mente una ráfaga de deseos pecaminosos. El hombre era su tipo, Dolarhyde era su tipo, el tipo de hombre que gustaba tener en su cama, bastante más alto que él y hercúleo, de semblante serio y de porte alfa. Dixon no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para acercársele, para presentarse ante él e intentar persuadirle de estar más a solas y desde luego para después ofrecerle una buena paga para que tuvieran sexo en un hotel. Dixon se relamió aún más los labios al escuchar de nuevo la cavernosa voz de aquel macho alfa. Con sigilo se acercó a él y entonces Dolarhyde lo volteó a ver luego de terminar de devolver los diarios. Ninguno de los dos podía haberse imaginado en ese momento que ambos eran asesinos, ambos de métodos potencialmente peligrosos, ninguno de los dos podía haberse imaginado que ambos compartían el gusto por la sangre cruelmente derramada por inocentes y que en una u otra forma tenían sentimientos retorcidos. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que ambos lo descubrieran.

Dolarhyde le miró a los ojos, supo que antes no había visto unos ojos con una mirada grisácea tan profunda e intimidante como esa mientras al mismo tiempo Dixon conocía por primera vez la azulina mirada de Dolarhyde, era una mirada serena pero que le provocaba totalmente al deseo, una mirada de alfa, una mirada celeste que ocultaba profundos secretos. Dolarhyde sería suyo, estaría teniendo sexo en lo ancho de su cama esa misma noche. Dixon tenía la total voluntad ególatra de hacer que cualquiera que le gustase terminara por cogerlo, por ser parte de su juego sexual y de sus recónditas fantasías. Era soberbio. Se acercó más a Dolarhyde sin dejar de mirarlo seductoramente en la cercanía de invadir su espacio personal posó una de sus enguantadas manos muy sutilmente y de forma fugaz sobre su pecho, sobre su camisa que ni siquiera estaba desabotonada pero que desde ya Dixon estaba imaginando desvestir. Dolarhyde se quedó un poco dubitativo, contrario a Dixon no había considerado siquiera el tener sexo con él pero en su inconsciente Dixon también le atraía, para su total extrañeza. Y ese cabello rubio estaba casi por volverlo loco, deseó por un instante poder tocarlo y entonces Dolarhyde alzó una de sus manos dubitativamente casi con la intención de hacerlo pero se detuvo.

Dixon captó esa pequeña intención y eso le gustó. Dolarhyde se inquietó un poco y se puso más serio pero por el contrario Dixon le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando en el acto su blanca y perfecta sonrisa. En ese momento Dolarhyde quedó anonadado para sus adentros, la sonrisa de Dixon le había parecido perfecta, excelsa, irresistible, le había impactado. De cualquier forma siempre había tenido el extraño fetiche por los dientes, era el _Tooth Fairy_ , era el Dragón Rojo, las dentaduras eran algo de lo cual no podía evitar sentir afición.

—hola—masculló al fin Dixon rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—hola—respondió Dolarhyde con suavizada voz grave y salió al fin un poco de su embelesamiento y le sonrió también. En ese momento Dixon se dio cuenta de la pequeña cicatriz que Dolarhyde tenía sobre su labio superior, pero no le restaba galanura de ninguna manera —¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó. Dixon volvió a sonreír.

—si, en realidad soy extranjero y no conozco mucho de este lugar y bueno, no conozco de la ciudad en particular—expresó Dixon

—ya veo, pude notar en ti un aire europeo…además noté también que estabas leyendo el periódico que salió esta mañana—dijo Dolarhyde.

—sí, efectivamente…entonces ¿me ayudarás o no? —dijo Dixon coquetamente risible, no podía dejar de mirarlo y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

—puedo hacerlo pero temo que eso tendrá que ser mañana pues hoy como ves están por cerrar el lugar—dijo Dolarhyde secamente.

—okay de acuerdo, pero de todas formas aún puedes mostrarme un poco de la ciudad ¿no? —indicó Dixon haciendo cierta énfasis en su acento británico.

—no tengo inconveniente, además me agradan los británicos—expresó Dolarhyde susurrante. Dixon se emocionó.

—oh ¡supiste que soy británico!—dijo Dixon fingiendo sorpresa.

—ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan interesado leyendo ese artículo de primera plana.

—cierto, he quedado consternado. No es muy agradable enterarse de esas noticias cuando estoy lejos de mi país…—dijo Dixon con simulada congoja— pero bueno, a mí me agradan los tipos como tú, así que vamos fuera—volvió a esbozar una amplia sonrisa maliciosa. Cada uno tomó sus pertenencias, Dixon un fino portafolios y Dolarhyde una pequeña maleta de mano, y salieron del lugar.

Al estar fuera la noche ya estaba en su totalidad oscura y frente a ellos brillaban las luces nocturnas de la ciudad provenientes de los altos edificios y de los numerosos autos.

—podríamos a ir a alguna cafetería…¡o tal vez prefieras un trago?— sugirió Dixon con audacia. Dolarhyde le sonrío.

—me gustaría el trago, me vendría bien—respondió Dolarhyde sin dejar de sonreírle.

—a mí también. ¿Sugieres algún sitio? Oh es cierto, es tu misión mostrarme esta concurrida ciudad—dijo Dixon provocativo.

—Bueno lo cierto es que yo no soy oriundo de este lugar, de hecho recién acabo de llegar a establecerme aquí hace algunas semanas—confesó Dolarhyde.

—ya veo, eso suena aún más interesante. Podríamos entonces conocer la ciudad juntos…aunque ¿por qué no mejor ahora te invito a tomar ese trago en mi suite? El hotel donde estoy hospedado no queda muy lejos de aquí—expresó Dixon condescendiente.

Dolarhyde se sintió mucho más intrigado y a la vez entusiasmado por conocer más del rubio misterioso, su excitación paulatinamente iba incrementando aunque aún no lograba comprender por qué. Pero le estaba gustando ese juego misterioso de preguntas que se hacían uno sobre el otro que estaban teniendo para empezar a conocerse.

—Oh, así que una suite…—dijo Dolarhyde con voz suave aunque aún en ese tono a Dixon le pareció de lo más varonil, totalmente alfa, sentía una extraña emoción recorrer su cuerpo de tan solo escucharlo. Pronto lo tendría en su cama, seguía pensando.

—mi suite es bastante amplia y puedo ordenar que nos traigan una buena botella de vino, de vodka, de ginebra, de lo que desees—dijo Dixon sugerentemente sexy en su voz.

—eso quiere decir que eres un tipo adinerado—musitó Dolarhyde.

—más que eso poderoso…oye pero bueno, creo que hemos estado intimando demasiado en pasar una buena noche juntos pero ni siquiera hemos averiguado nuestros nombres. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió el rubio.

—Tienes razón, estaba pensando justamente en lo mismo. Bien, mi nombre es…John Bateman—expresó Francis dubitativo, no podía revelarle su verdadero nombre ni de broma. Dixon era un completo desconocido para él.

—oh…es un gran nombre, me gusta—dijo Dixon sinceramente, no desconfió de Dolarhyde ni un momento.

—y ¿cuál es el tuyo? —inquirió curioso.

—Hector Dixon, ese es mi nombre—respondió sonriendo lánguidamente.

—También me gusta—Dolarhyde le sonrió, Dixon divisó en esa sonrisa suya mucha seducción.

Después de terminar de presentarse Dixon ordenó por un taxi que les llevara a ambos al lujoso hotel donde Dixon se estaba hospedando, que no era el mismo donde la noche anterior había perpetrado el asesinato. Subieron por el elevador hasta la gran suite de Dixon y estando ahí ordenó el servicio a la habitación para que le llevaran un par de botellas de ginebra. Durante todo el trayecto ambos estuvieron inquiriendo con curiosidad para saber uno del otro. Parecía que efectivamente estaba habiendo una gran atracción mutua, aun cuando todavía ninguno de los dos se había atrevido siquiera a dar indicios sobre sus verdaderos cometidos, sobre esa oscura y sádica vida criminal que habían decidido llevar.

Dolarhyde estuvo admirando también la amplia y lujosa suite de Dixon, todo ese lujo estaba disponible para él, fue entonces cuando Dolarhyde se atrevió a preguntar si Dixon era un hombre casado o soltero. Dixon, que estaba sirviendo en ese momento un par de copas con ginebra para ambos le sonrió maliciosamente risible.

—no, soy un hombre totalmente solo, estoy disponible…—sonrió con su gran blanca sonrisa. Esa sonrisa, inmaculada, perfecta, que le incitaba a Dolarhyde sobremanera, esa sonrisa perfecta que poco a poco le provocaba el impulso de tenerla, de hacer algo con esa dentadura, su mente inevitablemente comenzó a maquinar algunas ideas retorcidas que borrosamente se proyectaban en su inconsciencia. Oscuros y extraños impulsos. Nunca antes había sentido esta mezcla de excitación porque también cayó en la cuenta de que no eran sólo instintos asesinos los que estaban brotando, era algo más. Tal vez la atracción que le provocaba era a causa de que Dixon también era un asesino como él, alguien no veía el valor mínimo por la vida ajena. Pero eso Dolarhyde aún no lo sabía.

Dixon extendió una de las copas para alcanzársela a Dolarhyde, o más bien John Bateman. Dixon no dejaba de pensar lo bien que sonaba su nombre, un nombre tan masculino que le quedaba perfecto. Le sonrió de nuevo cuando al alcanzar Dolarhyde la copa que le estaba dando Dixon pudo sentir un sutil y leve roce de sus manos. Estaban inmersos ambos en la coquetería, en el cortejo sexual, aunque Dolarhyde no lo admitiera.

—espero que te guste este trago—farfulló Dixon y se sentó a su lado.

—así que eres un hombre libre—musitó Dolarhyde—me pregunto por qué razón alguien como tú puede estar solo…es decir…

En ese momento Dixon le interrumpió con su risa burlona.

—y qué hay de ti? Un tipo como tú debe tener familia—Dixon bebió un trago de su copa, sin quitar la mirada de encima de quien sería su nueva víctima sexual de la noche, de Dolarhyde.

—No, en realidad no tengo a nadie en este mundo….—Dolarhyde bebió también de su copa y se encogió un poco de hombros.

No ahondaron más en ese tema pero ambos estuvieron conversando durante un largo rato más sobre muchas otras cosas, consumiendo copa tras copa hasta que la charla se amenizó aún más dando paso a algunas satíricas bromas. Entre más pasaba el tiempo y entre más entraba el alcohol dentro de su torrente sanguíneo, Dixon se sentía mucho más atraído por Dolarhyde. Su mente no dejaba de fantasear con toquetear ya cada uno de sus músculos, que eran notables aún sobre esa camisa que vestía, sin duda la figura de Dolarhyde denotaba el perfecto cuerpo atlético que tenía. Era el tipo de alfa que más le apetecía llevar a su cama. Mientras hablaba con él Dixon no podía dejar de imaginarse siendo tomado por él con toda la lujuria.

Decidió que era momento de acelerar las cosas, aún más de lo que ya se lo había propuesto. Y Dolarhyde también se encontraba un poco consumido por el alcohol así que sería mucho más fácil proponérselo desde ese momento, declararle a Dolarhyde cuál era su verdadero propósito de haberle hecho entrar en su suite y ofrecerle de una vez una buena paga por ello.

Además aunque Dixon no estaba completamente seguro, Dolarhyde también se estaba sintiendo cada vez más provocado por él.

—bueno, John…—expresó Dixon nombrándolo por su falso nombre—¿sabes? He pasado una velada maravillosa, sumamente amena contigo hoy pero no quiero seguir postergando más esto, te diré cuál es mi propósito de haberte traído esta noche a mi suite—musitó con sensualidad mientras se acercaba a Dolarhyde, de pronto posó una de sus manos sobre su ingle amenazante con tocar más allá. Dolarhyde sonrió con extrañeza maliciosa, no podía negar que la osadía de Dixon le gustaba, o quizá era causa del alcohol.

—dime—musitó Dolarhyde con su grave y masculina voz cavernosa. Dixon volvió a sentirse terriblemente excitado al escucharlo.

—¿Sabes que podríamos pasarla mucho mejor de lo que hemos estado haciéndolo toda la noche? —declaró Dixon con audacia. Dolarhyde le sonrió, aunque aún no captaba bien el mensaje pues a pesar de la atracción que estaba sintiendo no había considerado meterse con un hombre así que no tenía ni recóndita idea. Dolarhyde dudó un poco antes de responder.

—¿de qué manera? —preguntó Dolarhyde un tanto ingenuo. Dixon rio un poco ante ello y entonces decidió llevar las cosas más lejos y de pronto dirigió su mano hacia el miembro de Dolarhyde, apretándolo con descaro, sintiendo al fin todo el bulto de su hombría entre sus dedos, con aquel tacto pudo sentir que estaba bastante bien dotado lo cual había esperado de un hombre tan prominente y corpulento como era. Al sentir la mano de Dixon más que tocando estrechándole el miembro sobre la ropa Dolarhyde se estremeció un poco con extrañeza pero no pudo evitar un inmediato y perverso placer, hacía mucho que nadie lo hacía, desde Reba nadie le había tocado así y su cuerpo reaccionó, pronto se le endurecería.

Dixon continuó toqueteándolo mientras le miraba a los ojos al tiempo que esbozaba su reconocida sonrisa.

—¿qué diablos haces? —preguntó Dolarhyde intentando no soltar una risa nerviosa, porque ciertamente no le estaba desagradando.

—a esto es a lo que me refiero—dijo Dixon al fin—tengamos sexo esta noche, ¿qué te parece? Puedo ofrecerte una buena paga—Dixon se relamió los labios, no dejaba de estrujar la hombría viril de Dolarhyde, sintió como el miembro se le endurecía y aunque no se notara el suyo ya lo estaba.

—no soy el tipo de homosexual que se acuesta con hombres—declaró Dolarhyde directamente, pero Dixon seguía apretujándole el miembro y cada vez se volvía más placentero.

—sólo será esta noche—dijo Dixon con voz ronca—me gustas demasiado y quiero que me tomes, que me metas tu gran polla con brutalidad, me gusta el sexo duro y tú eres un perfecto macho alfa. Te quiero en mi cama, esta noche, ahora—dijo Dixon mayormente excitado y en ese momento apretó con más rudeza el ya estimulado miembro de Dolarhyde.

Dolarhyde no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante el brusco apretón, el pantalón comenzó a apretarle aún más que la atrevida mano de Dixon, necesitaba abrirse la cremallera para liberarse de la infernal tensión. El respingo que había emitido pronto se convirtió en gemido de placer.

—¿O es que acaso no puedes? ¿No tienes la potencia que requiero? ¿La potencia que veo en ti? Eres incapaz de satisfa…—Dixon quería provocarlo a como diera lugar pero no pudo terminar la frase porque repentinamente Dolarhyde se levantó con rudeza al escuchar eso, al sentirse completamente desafiado, retado, y se abalanzó sobre él mirándolo con cruda severidad, agresivo, ceñudo. Dixon quedó estupefacto ante ello, aquel macho alfa que tanto le gustaba se había transformado en un sujeto bestial, salvaje…y eso le gustaba mucho más. Ahora le tenía sobre él, en el largo sofá forrado de fino vinil. Siguió perdido bajo la inminente mirada austera de Dolarhyde amenazante y le sonrió maliciosamente pero justo cuando estaba a punto de acariciar su mejilla, Dolarhyde le levantó con toda su fuerza vigorosa y como si Dixon no pesara nada, Dolarhyde le tomó entre sus brazos y le llevó rápidamente sobre la gran cama.

Dolarhyde le desvistió con salvajismo en un total arrebato de pasión desenfrenada, después de todo el _Dragón Rojo_ era el responsable de entregarle toda su fuerza y vitalidad. Se sentía mucho más potente que nunca. Dixon se dejó llevar, casi sin poder hacer nada, además lo estaba disfrutando. A Dixon siempre le había gustado el sadomasoquismo. Y en cuanto se vieron completamente desnudos los dos Dolarhyde se paró entre sus piernas, amenazante con su gran y endurecido miembro erecto apuntado a su entrada, y sin vacilación le penetró.

Dixon sintió el dolor de la invasión repentina, por suerte era tan satiriaco, tan sediento de sexo que se había lubricado él mismo desde antes, lo había hecho desde el momento en que había hecho ingresar a Dolarhyde a su suite. Lo había hecho porque no deseaba desperdiciar ningún momento.

Con la total facilidad de su fuerza física, Dolarhyde le penetró hasta el fondo y comenzó a darle fuertes y rápidas estocadas sin parar. Dixon no había sentido algo similar a eso en mucho tiempo, sin duda estaba demasiado bien dotado y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Dolarhyde le estaba dominando totalmente. El éxtasis invadió totalmente sus sentidos, su consciencia, la dominación de su propio cuerpo. Dixon gimió hasta sentirse afónico. Estaba siendo penetrado por el macho alfa, por el _Dragón Rojo_. Había conseguido su cometido.

… **.**

 **Nota final:** Bien espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo el cual resultó sádico, violento e intenso :)  
Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi querida Raquel Watson por ayudarme con las ideas para poder entrelazar bien el primer libro de esta saga original de Thomas Harris con la serie actualmente adaptada de Bryan Fuller y a su vez liarla también con Wild Target.  
En realidad lo comencé a escribir desde hace varios meses pero no había decidido terminarlo y publicarlo hasta ahora. Pretendo que sea demasiado intenso, con fuertes situaciones gráficas, algunas serán grotescas y habrá bastante sexo duro y puro :v  
Por eso he dado la advertencia desde ahora ;)  
Pero en ocasiones habrá oportunidad para un poco de fluff también.  
Espero poder actualizar pronto, también quiero decir que en este fic se incluirá Hannigram en capítulos futuros.


	2. Dominentur et sole

Este capítulo es muy hard :v

…..

 _ **Capítulo 2 — Dominentur et sole**_

Dixon podía sentir las fuertes embestidas invadiendo dentro de su ser cada vez con mayor frenesí. Dolarhyde no estaba teniendo compasión. El impecablemente peinado cabello rubio de Dixon ahora estaba totalmente despeinado. La vigorizante fuerza del Dragón Rojo estaba poseyéndolo por completo y Dixon no se sentía arrepentido de provocarlo hasta llegar a eso. Dixon sintió como su mente perdía la razón, Francis Dolarhyde estaba dominando todos sus sentidos.

Dolarhyde arremetía dentro de él con fuerza vigorosa y rapidez, Dixon casi no tenía oportunidad de acostumbrase a ello. Cuando comenzaba a hacerlo repentinamente sentía como Dolarhyde ya había cambiado la posición. Lo hizo varias veces. Dolarhyde le levantaba con facilidad con sus fuertes brazos de musculatura bien ejercitada. Dixon arqueaba su espalda de placer por el impulso. En un momento sintió cómo Dolarhyde comenzaba a masturbarlo. Era una excitante mezcla de doble placer, mientras Dolarhyde le penetraba hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo tiraba bruscamente de su glande. Dixon sentía que la faltaban gemidos suficientes para emitir de su cuerpo todo el placer que estaba experimentando. Dolarhyde nunca antes había masturbado a otro hombre pero lo había hecho consigo mismo desde que era un crío y se había vuelto casi en un hábito ritual. Era la primera vez que tocaba el miembro de otro hombre, pero descubrió que se sentía demasiado bien, se sentía más dominante, le gustaba tener el control total de alguien semejante a él, con un cuerpo masculino como el suyo.

Dixon se aferró a su espalda con fuerza hundiendo sus dedos sobre su piel, lo hizo aún más cuando Dolarhyde comenzó a mordisquearle la clavícula una y otra vez sin detenerse mucho. Dixon ahogó sus gemidos en el hombro de Dolarhyde. Encima del par de amantes, en el techo había un gran espejo que alcanzaba las mismas dimensiones que la gran cama. A Dixon siempre le había gustado tener enormes espejos en sus habitaciones porque disfrutaba extraordinariamente mirar su reflejo y el de su amante en turno teniendo sexo duro. En ese momento Dixon divisó en el espejo el reflejo de sus cuerpos copulando y notó por primera vez que la corpulenta y ancha espalda de Dolarhyde estaba provista de un gran tatuaje que le cubría casi en su totalidad. Aún a esa distancia Dixon reparó en que el tatuaje era demasiado sexy, la espalda de Dolarhyde lo era aún más. Dixon comenzó a acariciar su espalda con mucha más excitación. En un momento sus rostros se encontraron de frente, se miraron a los ojos fijamente notando recíprocamente en sus rostros la agitación que ambos tenían y la capa de sudor que cubría sus frentes. De pronto Dixon no lo resistió más, tomó a Dolarhyde de la nuca y atrajo su rostro al suyo para besarlo y Dolarhyde accedió y abrió su boca con toda la disposición y deseo de besarlo profundamente. Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez en un ardiente beso mientras sus cuerpos seguían unidos, agitados, húmedos. Pronto Dixon sintió la lengua de Dolarhyde adentrarse en contacto con la suya dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que la rigidez de su miembro erecto se deslizaba continuamente dentro de él. Era una sensación excesivamente maravillosa. El beso de Dolarhyde estaba embriagándolo de placer.

Dolarhyde cesó de besarlo por un momento para divisar el rostro de Dixon un momento. Disfrutó sobremanera ver su expresión de gran goce y volvió a besarlo con ansiedad. El beso se prolongó más que el primero y Dolarhyde aumentó aún más las embestidas y el ritmo en que le masturbaba con su mano derecha, sentía que quería devorarlo entero. Dolarhyde habría querido lamer y succionar el pene de su rubio amante sin dudarlo, lo deseaba, pero no quería dejar de penetrarlo, se sentía tan malditamente bien estar dentro de su cálida y apretada cavidad. Dixon detuvo el beso un momento cuando no pudo contener más su necesidad para gritar. Gritó más fuerte que las veces anteriores mientras llevó ambas manos hacia el oscuro cabello de Dolarhyde y lo acarició entre sus falanges. Dolarhyde buscó su boca con la suya de nuevo, apresuradamente, para tranquilizar un poco sus gritos. Dixon ahogó sus gemidos mientras volvía a disfrutar de los besos profundos de su amante alfa. Luego de eso Dolarhyde comenzó a hundir su cara contra el pecho de Dixon, manoseó enteramente la piel desnuda y perlada de sudor de su rubio amante moviéndose con desesperación, toqueteando cada centímetro de su blanca piel y pronto comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones hasta hacerlos enrojecer. Dixon sintió una vez más que estaba llegando a la locura.

—ahh qué hombre…¡todo un alfa! —gemía Dixon con voz ronca y entre cortada. Casi sentía como si su cuerpo no pudiera resistir más. Sus gemidos alentaron a Dolarhyde para hacer aún más uso de su fuerza, era el poder del Dragón el que le hacía tener toda la potencia de poseer de esa forma a otro hombre.

Cuando Dixon quiso volver a besar a Dolarhyde apenas pudo rozar sus labios con los suyos ya que de inmediato Dolarhyde lo tomó por la cintura y le cogió para darle un medio giro sobre la cama. Dixon solo se dejó llevar, le encantaba esa dominación, esa noche Dolarhyde podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, su cuerpo era suyo. En un instante Dixon estaba en posición de cuatro, hincado sobre la blanda cama y antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear a ver sintió la humedad de la áspera y cálida lengua de Dolarhyde recorriendo su entrada hasta que el alfa comenzó a lamer el interior. Dixon sintió un ardiente sentimiento cosquilleaste recorrer todo su vientre. Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre se atrevía a hacerle eso y pensar en que era Dolarhyde quien lo estaba haciendo sin pedírselo le excitaba mucho más.

—ahhh…esto es tan…delicioso —expresó Dixon en medio de su éxtasis. Dolarhyde continuó adentrando su lengua dentro de la concavidad de Dixon mientras tiraba de su propio miembro para auto masturbarse, quería volver a introducirse dentro de esa cavidad tan cálida y estrecha, tenía que despertar una erección más potente para llevarlo a cabo. Ver a Dixon tan vulnerable para él en esa posición le hizo de pronto tener pensamientos ilusorios dentro de su mente, percibió casi como si dentro de lo más profundo de su inconsciencia el Dragón Rojo hubiera vuelto para ordenarle, ordenarle que penetrara sin piedad a Dixon. La entrada de Dixon quedó completamente humedecida.

Dixon sintió cuando Dolarhyde cesó de lamerle pero casi de inmediato sintió el pesado miembro erecto de Dolarhyde posarse encima de sus ahora enrojecidos glúteos.

—Anda, métela ya…no te detengas —insistió Dixon con voz ronca, mirándole de reojo. Dolarhyde sonrió maliciosamente emitiendo una leve risa burlona, relamiéndose la humedad de sus labios que se habían ensalivado y pronto comenzó a penetrarlo de nuevo, primero apenas insertando la punta de su enrojecido glande para luego penetrarlo por completo. Dixon volvió a gemir fuertemente al sentir la invasión completa, en esta posición sintió mayor dolor pero también supo que Dolarhyde había logrado alcanzar a tocar su próstata casi al instante, estimulándola, provocándole una mayor erección y placer sexual. Su miembro se endureció más e intentó aliviarlo con la mano pero la invasión del miembro del amante alfa dentro de él le obligó a aferrarse de nuevo a las sábanas de la cama. Antes de que Dixon pudiese acostumbrarse a la enorme rigidez del miembro de aquel alfa, Dolarhyde le embistió con mayor rapidez y brutalidad que lo que había hecho antes. Dixon sintió la placentera mezcla de dolor y éxtasis.

—ahhh John…por favor…espe… —Dixon le llamó con su falso nombre. Dixon estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuviera, pero desistió de ello, no quería perderse ni un solo ardiente momento de tener sexo duro con éste adonis hercúleo. Debía resistirlo aunque sintiera que Dolarhyde le partiría en dos. Dixon arqueó la espalda más. Dolarhyde pudo sentir que Dixon estaba sufriendo un poco pero también percibía entre sus manos la forma en que Dixon lo estaba disfrutando. Podía sentir a través de la piel desnuda y sudorosa de Dixon el placer que disfrutaba al ser penetrado de esa perversa manera. El cuerpo ardiente de Dixon temblaba entre sus brazos. Las manos de Dolarhyde volvieron a buscar con arrebato su falo erecto. Le gustaba sentirlo, palpitante entre sus masculinos dedos inquietos.

Dixon trató de moverse también para contener mayormente la penetración pero Dolarhyde lograba someterlo más antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Dixon sentía que su cuerpo no respondía por sí solo, las manos de Dolarhyde estaba conduciendo su cadera en vaivén.

—ahhh Johnny…¡eres un monstruo! Ahh es enorme….bestial…—gritó el rubio tratando de tomar aire suficiente para resistir. Al escuchar las últimas frases pronunciadas por Dixon, Dolarhyde se sintió grandemente provocado. Le había llamado monstruo. Lo era. Se lo demostraría.

—¿quieres sentir verdadera potencia bestial? —farfulló Dolarhyde con ronca voz. Dixon se dio cuenta que durante todo el encuentro sexual Dolarhyde no había hablado antes, los sonidos guturales de su voz solo se habían limitado a jadeos entrecortados casi inaudibles. Dixon volvió a excitarse ante la sentencia amenazante de Dolarhyde y se mordió los labios.

—¿quieres saber lo que es un verdadero monstruo? —inquirió Dolarhyde seductivamente fogoso. Dixon apenas asintió con un gemido y de pronto su cara fue hundida contra la almohada, una de las dominantes manos de Dolarhyde le había empujado pesadamente con el fin de empinar más su cuerpo y provocar que las embestidas fueran más rígidas. Dixon mordió la almohada. Volvió a pensar alegóricamente que Dolarhyde era un monstruo pero esta vez no pudo decirlo. Mientras Dolarhyde seguía penetrándolo con salvajismo, mantuvo sus manos pesadamente sobre la espalda de Dixon.

" _¿Lo ves, estúpido Dragón Rojo? ¡No soy un fracasado sexual!"_ pensó Dolarhyde para sus adentros en su psicopatía onírica que sólo él podía percibir. Dolarhyde sintió entre sus dedos como el glande de Dixon comenzaba a gotear. Su miembro duro dentro del rubio también estaba a punto de estallar, palpitante. Dolarhyde incrementó aún más las estocadas dentro de Dixon hasta que su orgasmo se liberó en una deliciosa explosión de su semilla. Dixon sintió internamente la plácida calidez de la eyaculación de su macho alfa que comenzó a escurrirse entre sus glúteos. Dolarhyde embadurnó el blanquecido líquido con sus dedos. Dixon sonrió jadeante ante la perversidad de Dolarhyde y dio un largo suspiro. Dolarhyde se inclinó para mordisquear la parte alta de su espalda, su sonrojada oreja, su glúteo. Dolarhyde sintió que la malévola dentadura del Dragón Rojo le pertenecía, se había amalgamado a él para siempre.

La lujuria desatada se prolongó durante un gran rato más hasta que al fin sus cuerpos exhaustos y jadeantes se separaron. No faltó mucho tiempo para que ambos se quedaran dormidos, Dixon se sintió orgulloso de lo que había logrado y alcanzó a acariciar uno de los pectorales de Dolarhyde, alcanzó a sentir el latir de su corazón agitado por el sexo antes de caer en profundo sueño.

…..

La molesta alarma del despertador repiqueteó sobre la cómoda que estaba contigua a la cama. Dixon alcanzó a apagarla de un manotazo y decidió volver a cerrar sus ojos con el propósito de dormir un poco más. Estaba terriblemente agotado. La luz del día le lastimaba la cara. Pasados unos minutos la alarma volvió sonar y ésta vez decidió que era hora de comenzar a espabilarse y su primer pensamiento inmediato fue el de palpar a tientas el otro lado de la cama. Se dio cuenta, para su gran sorpresa, que su preciado amante alfa no estaba ahí. Dixon intentó incorporarse de inmediato con sobresalto aunque el dolor que sintió al hacerlo le hizo respingar. Descubrió que el agudo dolor provenía de su trasero. Sin duda había sido una intensa noche de sexo duro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tenía de esa forma tan salvaje aun considerando que en su vida se había acostado con demasiados hombres. Pero a pesar del dolor no se arrepentía en absoluto. Ahora debía preocuparse por saber dónde estaba Dolarhyde. Dixon se levantó con cuidado de su cama y alcanzó a vestirse tan pronto como pudo con su bóxer. En el piso encontró tirado su ropa interior que Dolarhyde le había desgarrado la noche anterior. Dolarhyde hacía eso a menudo con quien se acostaba.

Dixon avanzó a lo largo de la habitación. En el lapso en que lo hizo no escuchó ningún ruido que indicara que Dolarhyde pudiera estar en la habitación, aunque la suite era enorme y para llegar al baño había que caminar seis metros. Dixon comenzó a sentirse extrañamente desesperado. Se sintió aún más frustrado cuando después de buscar por toda la suite no encontró rastro alguno de él. Dixon no era un tipo sentimental pero la ausencia tan repentina de Dolarhyde le hizo sentir mal. Aunque recordar la deliciosa noche de sexo que le había dado le reconfortaba el mal sentimiento. Se asomó por el balcón y divisó un poco el tráfico de los autos que circulaban por la avenida preguntándose si Dolarhyde podía estar huyendo de él en alguno de esos vehículos. Pero era ridículo poder apreciarlo bien desde ahí. A esa distancia los autos transitando parecían hormigas.

Se sentó en el borde la cama, un poco dubitativo y aquejándose un poco el dolor electrizante y comenzó a acariciar el lado de la cama en el que Dolarhyde había dormido.

—El muy desgraciado ni siquiera se esperó a que le hiciera una buena paga… —expresó Dixon para sí mismo con voz risible. El dolor palpitante de su trasero volvió a afligirle, por ahora eso sería un buen recuerdo del sexo duro que había vivido la noche anterior.

Dixon se apresuró tanto como pudo a tomar una rápida ducha para darse prisa en bajar pronto a la recepción con el fin de preguntar al gerente y al personal si alguno de ellos había visto a Dolarhyde. Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha, luego de haberse desnudado por completo sintió la humedad viscosa que seguía resbalando dentro de su entrada. El semen de Dolarhyde le escurría poco a poco entre sus muslos. Advirtió que no se había detenido a pensar antes en el hecho de que Dolarhyde no había usado un condón. Dixon era un hombre promiscuo pero siempre había sido totalmente precavido con la protección. Pero el sexo con Dolarhyde había sido demasiado repentino y arrebatado para darse cuenta en ese momento que debían usar protección pero tampoco le importaba mucho si él se había corrido dentro de él. En realidad le gustaba. Abrió la llave de la regadera y el agua comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo. No dejó de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior ni un momento.

Cuando Dixon terminó de ducharse se dirigió rápidamente a la recepción y le proporcionó al gerente y a su personal a cargo la descripción física de Dolarhyde para localizarlo pero lo único que pudieron mostrarle fueron algunas grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad donde efectivamente apreció Dolarhyde. Pero no había más datos de él. Dixon pensó que mejor debía buscar afuera.

—sentimos no poder ayudarle más, señor _Shepard_ —dijo el gerente dirigiéndose a Dixon. Dixon jamás podía usar su nombre real para hacer reservaciones de hotel de ninguna manera tratándose de un asesino a sueldo. Cada vez que se instalaba en una suite lo hacía bajo falsas identidades haciendo pagos en efectivo. Dixon le sonrió al gerente con su blanca sonrisa y se retiró del lugar sin protesta.

El rubio decidió que no debía seguir indagando en ello dentro del hotel por lo cual se dio prisa para salir del lugar y buscar a Dolarhyde por su propia cuenta. Pensó que por obvias razones podía volver a encontrarlo en el mismo sitio donde lo había conocido la tarde anterior y tomó un taxi que lo dirigió a la gran hemeroteca principal de la ciudad de Boston Herald. Pero aunque Dixon pasó todo el día y toda la tarde ahí, nunca pudo encontrar a Dolarhyde. Su frustración creció y comprendió desventurado en que sólo había perdido el tiempo.

—debí haber ido a consultar un detective para que lo localizara…a esta hora quizá pueda ser más difícil encontrarlo —dijo para sí mismo cuando terminó de bajar todos los escalones de la salida del edificio. Se sentía molesto, Dolarhyde realmente le gustaba y de la noche a la mañana se había esfumado como el humo en el aire, en una enorme ciudad de la cual no tenía idea, en un país que ni siquiera era el suyo. Pensó que Dolarhyde estaba pasando de ser su simple capricho en una gran obsesión. Pero eso no le importaba. Dixon siempre había tenido grandes obsesiones y siempre conseguía satisfacerlas. Encontraría a Dolarhyde a como diera lugar.

Dixon llamó a un taxi para volver a su suite. En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo y él ascendió dentro del carro le indicó al taxista la dirección en donde estaba el lujoso hotel, el mismo hotel donde había sido poseído por el vigoroso alfa del sexy tatuaje de dragón rojo trazado en la piel de su masculina espalda. Dixon se relamió los labios al recordarlo, al recordar sus ardientes besos, al recordar su enorme y grueso miembro viril deslizándose dentro de él sin detenimiento, al recordar como sus masculinas manos casi se fusionaban con su excitada piel desnuda. También sintió el cosquilleo en su entrepierna que le hizo endurecerse bajo su pantalón, algo que el conductor del taxi no podría notar. En cuanto Dixon cerró la portezuela y segundos después de que el taxi emprendiera la marcha, sin saberlo Dolarhyde estaba cruzando la misma acera, en propósito de tomar también un taxi. Sin saberlo Dolarhyde había estado cerca de Dixon esa tarde, pero Dolarhyde tampoco lo sabía. Dolarhyde había pasado el tiempo hasta la puesta de sol en un parque muy cercano a la hemeroteca pensando en los sucesos y observando a la gente pasear ahí. Pensando en Dixon, en el sexo desenfrenado, en lo bien que se había sentido poseerlo y el poder que el _Gran Dragón Rojo_ le confería. Se sentía mucho más fuerte.

Dolarhyde tomó el siguiente taxi y le indicó al conductor el lugar a donde debía dirigirlo. Un modesto edificio de departamentos donde se había instalado hacía unas semanas.

Llegó al edificio con normalidad y con paso medianamente rápido llegó hasta su piso. Algunos de sus vecinos le vieron pero ya se habían acostumbrado a él.

Dolarhyde hizo el mismo acto ritual que tenía acostumbrado hacer desde hacía años atrás, inspeccionar meticulosamente que todo en casa estuviera en orden. Seguía obsesionándole la idea de cuidarse de los ladrones. Además era bastante noche y desde la mañana, luego de llegar desde el hotel de Dixon y cambiarse de ropa, no había estado dentro de la vivienda. Luego de terminar de revisar cada rincón decidió ir a tomar una nueva ducha nocturna. La necesitaba, necesitaba relajarse.

Estando bajo el agua de la regadera se concentró en la desnudez de su pelvis. Su vista se posó sobre su propio miembro, flácido y mojado por el agua corriente de la ducha. Sostuvo el falo con una de sus manos y recordó la excitante y apasionante noche que había tenido con aquel misterioso hombre del cual no sabía nada más que el nombre, un nombre que no podría olvidar. El nombre de Hector Dixon quedaría en su memoria para la posteridad. Dolarhyde pensó el momento en que le había penetrado por primera vez, el primer contacto cálido de su interior. Había sido un contacto distinto al que había tenido antes con mujeres, un contacto opresivo y rígido.

Recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado de recorrer el cuerpo del rubio con sus manos, el cuerpo de otro hombre. Sus gemidos con dulce voz masculina, como si de un jovencito se tratase. Mordisqueando su blanca piel, casi tan clara como la piel de Reba, pero distinta. Y ese cabello rubio, dorado como el sol que relucía aún bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas de habitación lujosa, dorado cabello que terminó desaliñado por la agitación de su acto sexual. Ese cabello rubio, dorado como el sol.

Dolarhyde comenzó a masajear su pene bajo el sucinto flujo del agua corriente de la regadera. Pronto se levantó en una erección. No podía dejar de pensar en Hector, así se llamaba el rubio, esa lo único que sabía de él. También sabía que su piel era deliciosa, había comprobado que sus labios eran dulces y que su cuerpo apretado, contraído contra su invasión se estremecía entre sus brazos, los brazos del _Dragón Rojo_. La erección bajo la regadera se incrementó obscenamente, ahora estaba recordando casi vívidamente los besos profundos que había tenido en encuentro de sus lenguas húmedas. Se estaba masturbando por Dixon. Aliviaba la erección con ambas manos. El agua continuó cayendo.

—ahh —gimió al fin, tiró de su miembro con mayor fuerza. Ese cuerpo menudo aprisionando su miembro desde adentro para no dejarlo escapar, esa nívea piel británica, esa dentadura blanca y perfecta, esa audacia suya de provocarlo para llevarlo a su cama, esos ojos de profunda mirada gris, ese cabello reluciente dorado como el sol…dorado como el sol. Él era el Dragón Rojo…él dorado como el sol…

La dominación del Dragón Rojo, el poder absoluto de la maldad de Satanás comprimida en la idea conceptualizada de un hombre mortal…el Dragón Rojo dominando al mundo con su yugo perverso sobre la tierra…la mujer revestida de Sol que temerosa intenta huir del maligno…pero ya es tarde, la mujer dorada ha sido alcanzada y se ha enredado con la cola del Dragón Rojo que está próximo a devorarla….dorado como el Sol…entonces quizá Blake estaba equivocado.

¡Eso era!

Dolarhyde se detuvo a pensar en esa nueva idea retorcida. Si él era el Dragón Rojo, quizá Dixon era la representación del Sol. Tal vez Blake estaba equivocado, la representación antropomorfa del Sol no era una mujer sino un hombre. O quizá el equivocado había sido el apóstol Juan en la revelación del apocalipsis. Sentía su erección explotar. Gimió fuertemente.

Su erección terminó en el derrame inaudito de su esperma disperso entre sus manos, el agua corriente lo desvaneció. Dolarhyde cerró la llave de la regadera y salió de la ducha. Tomó una toalla de la repisa y se secó. Luego de ajustarla alrededor de su cintura, fue a divisar su propio reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos. Había tomado la decisión de volver a reencontrarse con su otra parte, el hombre que estaba destinado a complementarle. El hombre rubio dorado como el Sol. Pero tendría que hacerlo a la mañana siguiente. Ya era media noche.

Al día siguiente Dolarhyde despertó y el primer pensamiento que tuvo en mente fue la imagen de Hector Dixon. No dejaron de resonar en su mente las ideas que había tenido la noche anterior bajo la ducha. El Dragón Rojo no podía estar completo si no tenía consigo a sus pies al hombre revestido en sol. Pero le había dominado una noche entera y eso por ahora era suficiente. Comprendió que esa era la razón por la cual se había sentido demasiado bien follarlo. Era una clara señal. Sus cuerpos habían sido hechos para encajar perfecto.

A pesar de su recién adquirida ideología él sabía que aún era torpe para descifrar completamente todas las ideas surrealistas y oníricas. El Doctor Hannibal Lecter con su refinado y sofisticado conocimiento general del mundo era el más indicado para ayudarle. Seguía obsesionándole la idea de encontrarse en persona con él, disfrutar juntos de sus comunes ilusiones arquetípicas, el goce del derramamiento de la sangre. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar también a Hector Dixon. Supo en ese momento que había sido demasiado estúpido haberse marchado de su suite sin decirle adiós.

Dolarhyde terminó su desayuno y salió de su departamento con el propósito de buscar a Dixon cuanto antes.

Por otra parte Dixon tampoco había dejado de pensar en el adonis alfa. Le tenía loco. Había dormido desnudo en su gran y lujosa cama en la suite presidencial, como si quisiera revivir el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa noche de desenfreno. Al menos sentir las sábanas de rojo satín deslizarse bajo su piel podía ser lo más cercano al recuerdo del contacto de las manos de Dolarhyde manoseando su desnudez, poseyéndolo.

Pero a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que Dixon pudiera terminar de despabilarse recibió una video llamada en su laptop. Era el hombre de alto rango político británico que le había contratado para perpetrar el asesinado. Le llamó a Dixon con la orden de que volviese a Londres cuanto antes para darle el resto de la paga y también para evitar levantar sospechas de la policía. Al hombre no le importó cuando Dixon le explicó que había estado cambiando de hotel desde que había asesinado al hombre y que en todo momento había sido totalmente cauteloso para no dejar pistas. El funcionario político le ordenó y amenazó imponente para que tomase el jet privado que saldría a Reino Unido en una hora.

—has hecho un excelente trabajo Dixon, mereces el resto de la paga. El jet privado te espera dentro de una hora—dijo el hombre desde el monitor.

—me alegra que esté satisfecho con mi trabajo….—Dixon sonrió.

—lo estoy en demasía, no puedo quejarme de tu trabajo tan impecable.

—pero…me gustaría permanecer al menos un día más aquí…—expresó Dixon con vacilación. Sabía que el político lo rechazaría.

—el jet privado te espera en una hora Dixon. No podemos levantar sospechas en la policía. No podemos arriesgarnos…—respondió el político al tiempo que alzaba un puro entre sus dedos.

—lo entiendo pero…sería solo un día más—Dixon sonriente trató de persuadirlo. El sujeto se exasperó ante ello.

—el jet privado te espera en una hora Dixon. Si te atreves a tratar de llevarme la contraria mis hombres irán a por ti…te tratarán excelentemente—espetó el sujeto con deliberado sarcasmo. Dixon observó la rigidez de su expresión cuando dio una calada al ancho puro. Hubo un silencio antes de que Dixon vacilante susurrara su respuesta.

—así que en una hora….

—en una hora el jet saldrá a Londres. Corre tu tiempo, cariño—sonrió criminalmente el hombre desde el monitor de su laptop y cortó la video llamada. Dixon suspiró resignado aunque sin afán de dejar el hotel, el país, ir al aeropuerto. Pero la expresión amenazante del hombre influyente había sido demasiado clara y amenazante. Dixon podía leer bien su bastardería en su avejentado rostro a través de la pantalla. Resistiendo protestar decidió hacer caso a su autoridad. En un momento ya se encontraba haciendo sus maletas y tomando un taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto donde lo esperaba el jet privado.

Se sintió frustrado de no poder buscar a Dolarhyde pero se propuso regresar al país y a la ciudad en cuanto arreglara aquel asunto en Inglaterra.

Cuando Dolarhyde se dirigió hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba Dixon, el rubio ya se encontraba a punto de abordar el avión que le regresaría a su país. Además cuando Dolarhyde se acercó a la recepción del lujoso hotel para preguntar por Hector Dixon los encargados y el gerente le informaron que nadie con ese nombre se había hospedado en ese lugar.

…..

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Chesapeake en Virginia, yacía herido en una fría cama de hospital el agente Will Graham recuperándose del daño que el asesino Francis Dolarhyde le había causado en su último encuentro, cuando Dolarhyde había descubierto el domicilio de su casa y le había atacado con planeada infamia. Le dolía terriblemente la herida que Dolarhyde le había hecho en la mejilla, le había provocado un gran edema que aún mantenía hinchada su piel y le dolía también el impacto de bala que había ido a rebotar contra su antebrazo, pero sobretodo también le dolía el abandono de Hannibal. Hannibal había huido con su terapeuta psiquiatra la Dra. Bedelia Du Maurier con rumbo desconocido hacía algunas semanas, probablemente a Europa. Hannibal había abandonado a Will.

Will Graham siempre se había sentido atraído por la enigmática y refinada personalidad del doctor Hannibal Lecter. Aunque no lo admitiera, ni siquiera en ese momento, los actos criminales del doctor Lecter le maravillaban por el simple hecho de nunca dudar en llevarlos a cabo. Por su sangre fría y su elegancia que nunca pedía ni siquiera para asesinar y desmembrar a alguien. Hannibal Lecter siempre lograba sus cometidos, siempre lograba materializar sus más oscuros y retorcidos impulsos asesinos y transformarlos en arte culinario, otra de sus pasiones.

Había permanecido inconsciente durante un par de días, se había asestado un fuerte golpe contra la sien cuando cayó por las escaleras luego de ser alcanzado por el proyectil de Dolarhyde. En aquel momento Graham creyó que era su fin, Dolarhyde lo tenía en sus manos. Pero hacía un día que había despertado en el hospital, notando que se encontraba en una sala de cuidados intensivos, mitigado por los calmantes y el dolor. Aún se encontraba convaleciente, pero poco a poco lograba recuperar la noción de las cosas. Miró hacía el reloj de grandes números que colgaba sobre la pared de su habitación. Pudo notar que eran cerca de las cuatro, aunque no tenía idea si era tarde o madrugada. Volvió a quedarse dormido hasta el mediodía, esta vez pudo notarlo bien porque el rayo del sol lograba penetrar entre las persianas. Pudo ser capaz de percibir el olor a medicina que impregnaba el ambiente. De pronto alguien entró dentro de su habitación. Borrosamente pudo percatarse que se trataba de Jack Crawford quien se detuvo al pie de su cama para observarlo. Graham trató de hablar pero sintió un terrible dolor agudo y opresivo en el costado de su mandíbula que le impidió articular siquiera una sola palabra.

Crawford le sonrió y Will comprendió que su condición no le permitiría hablar por más que se esforzara.

Jack supo que Will quería comunicarse pero que no podía hacerlo así que le acercó una pequeña pizarra blanca con un rotulador y Will empezó a escribir sus preguntas, con un poco de torpeza pero concretas y directas.

" _¿Qué pasó con él?"_ escribió Graham en la pizarra.

Ante sus cuestionamientos, Crawford explicó todos los sucesos que habían acontecido luego de que Will perdiera la consciencia en aquel enfrentamiento contra Dolarhyde y luego de que él y el FBI llegaron para rescatarle.

—Lo siento Will, no pudimos atraparle. El muy desgraciado escapó sin dejar más rastro que algunos cabellos sin raíz, por lo cual no sirven para el análisis. Traía puestos guantes, muy probablemente, así que no tenemos nada de sus huellas y las huellas de sus zapatos son de un estilo de calzado industrial demasiado común, no puedo imaginar cuantas miles de personas utilizan el mismo tipo de calzado que ese tipo usó ese día. Lamentablemente en el museo de Brooklyn mató a las dos encargadas de la galería de arte por lo cual no tenemos testigos acertados ni pruebas fidedignas. El tipo traía puesto un disfraz ese día sin duda.

Will Graham alcanzó a escribir en la pizarra una frase más larga. _"traía una máscara puesta"_

—eso sigue dificultando el caso. No conocemos el rostro real del Dragón Rojo. Ni siquiera ante ti se mostró con el rostro expuesto. La única persona que ha visto su rostro real, Freddie Lounds, ahora está muerta— expresó Crawford sombrío e hizo una breve pausa para continuar —aunque los testigos que le alcanzaron a ver a la entrada del museo han proporcionado algunos datos con los cuales nuestro personal ha logrado elaborar un retrato hablado, no lo suficientemente fehaciente pero es lo más cercano al Dragón Rojo que tenemos por ahora

Crawford se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama. Will le había escuchado todo el tiempo con atención.

—parece ser que en la casa que se incendió no quedó ningún rastro de la vida que llevaba. La mujer ciega que le conocía y con quien mantenía una relación tampoco sabe más allá de lo que conocen en el laboratorio de películas donde trabajaba, los cuales son datos muy escasos. Parece que a Dolarhyde se lo tragó la tierra, pero seguimos en su búsqueda intensivamente.

En ese momento la enfermera golpeó el vidrio de la ventana para indicar a Crawford que el tiempo de visitas había terminado.

—Debo irme Will, te veré luego— expresó Crawford, fastidiado de que la enfermera golpeara el vidrio un par de veces seguidas más.

Graham le miró reticente. En cuanto Crawford salió de la habitación, pensó en la ansiedad que le causaba saber dónde diablos podría encontrarse ahora mismo Dolarhyde y cómo diablos era su rostro.

Se vio vencido de nuevo por el sopor y cayó en un sueño ilusorio. En su mente aparecieron remembranzas de un pasado que no había quedado muy atrás. En su mente se presentó una especie de película de sus más destacados recuerdos desde que había conocido al doctor Lecter. Desde el primer momento en que le había visto, el intenso sentimiento que había desarrollado por él, la obsesión escondida y empecinada por ser parte de su vida e incluso aquella vez en que Hannibal le había apuñalado luego de que Will confirmara las sospechas que había tenido desde tiempo atrás, el canibalismo de Hannibal.

Hannibal le había herido a traición en el costado del cuerpo, aquel dolor le había parecido mucho más terrible que el impacto de bala que había rozado su brazo hacía tres días. El corte que Hannibal le había atizado había sido hecho con exactitud quirúrgica y luego…le había besado. Extraña forma de amar. No le pareció tanto cuando un par de meses atrás él y Hannibal se habían convertido en amantes, en el mismo sitio donde Hannibal le había ofrecido psicoterapia. Todo había comenzado en el diván y había terminado en la cama, la cama del psiquiatra. Will Graham tuvo la impresión de volver a sentir las sábanas de raso enredándome en sus cuerpos desnudos que se deseaban y que al fin se habían unido.

La relación del agente Graham y el doctor Lecter siempre había sido extraña pero al mismo tiempo complementaria. Sentían una especie de extraña co-dependencia. Algo excitante.

Aunque lo suyo no había logrado consumarse completamente en todo ese tiempo.

Luego de que Hannibal hirió a Will y atacó a Crawford aquel día, habían logrado capturarle. El doctor Lecter había sido recluido en el psiquiátrico, resguardado con máxima seguridad en el Hospital Forense del Estado de Baltimore, condenado a nueve cadenas perpetuas. Irónicamente por causa del mismo Lecter, Will Graham también había sido recluido ahí, injustamente, durante un tiempo, siendo absuelto de cargos al demostrarse su inocencia y su cordura. Aunque de la cordura Graham no estaba demasiado seguro. Nunca había asesinado a alguien con propósito y sangre fría como el doctor Lecter, pensar en algo así en realidad le perturbaba demasiado, pero aún incluso ahora seguía reprimiendo sus oscuros impulsos. En lo recóndito de su psique Will Graham pensaba como un asesino.

Pero algunos meses después de su reclusión, Hannibal Lecter había logrado escapar, luego de engañar y asesinar a los propios enfermeros que le custodiaban.

Will Graham continuó en su letargo durante algunas horas, dolorido, menoscabado. Fuera de la sala de cuidados intensivos, Jack Crawford recibió de manos de una enfermera una carta dirigida para Will. La enfermera le indicó que también habían llegado unas flores junto con la carta.

Crawford tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Las flores no tenían firma alguna, la carta solo mostraba el destinatario. Crawford pidió a la enfermera que llevara las flores a la habitación de Will mientras él guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

Logró que un médico interno hiciera una revisión flouroscópica de la carta en la sala de rayos. Cortó el sobre cuidadosamente con un fino abrecartas y revisó superficialmente el interior del sobre esperando que no contuviera ninguna especie de polvillo extraño. Cuando comprobó que no había algo raro sacó la carta del sobre y procedió a leerla. Sin duda era lo que adivinó. Una carta de Lecter.

 _Querido Will:_

 _Me he enterado del duro enfrentamiento que tuviste hace unos días en tu propia casa contra aquel asesino. No sabes cuánto me encantaría poder visitarte. Lamentablemente vivimos en una época primitiva, ni salvaje ni erudita. Y tu maldición son las medias tintas. ¿Has logrado ya aceptar la excentricidad de tu psique, querido Will? ¿O acaso aún vives perturbándote sintiendo las culpas de los demás? Aquí se vive bien. Me alegra estar alejado de toda la duplicidad irracional del hospital psiquiátrico._

 _Te deseo una muy pronta recuperación. Sigo pensando a menudo en ti._

— _Hannibal Lecter—_

Crawford no se sorprendió de la astucia con la que Hannibal había logrado enviar la carta sin que sospecharan de dónde procedía. Hannibal era demasiado astuto aunque el FBI le seguiría la pista. Crawford tampoco se sorprendió de la forma intimidante en que Hannibal se dirigía a Will en esa carta, intuía la relación cercana y carnal que esporádicamente sostenían. Aunque sabía que sólo eran inferencias, no tenía la seguridad de ello.

Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y pensó en la idea de quemarla en algún incinerador.

…..

En Estados Unidos, en Boston, Dolarhyde se sentía un poco desesperado, el poder del dragón rojo no le estaba ayudando a encontrar a su otra parte, encontrar a Dixon. Sin embargo a pesar de su desesperación, Dolarhyde había vuelto a retomar el más favorito de sus hábitos. Luego de tomar otra ducha nocturna y vestirse solamente con su kimono se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar para ver algunas nuevas películas caseras que había obtenido de un nuevo laboratorio de películas que acababa de conocer en la ciudad. Seguía haciendo uso de su falsa identidad y su experiencia en ello le había facilitado las cosas.

Luego de terminar de ver las películas y excitarse con ellas Dolarhyde se dirigió hacia la "habitación especial". Dentro de su nuevo apartamento había acondicionado de forma extravagante una de las habitaciones designándola con el fin de canalizar ahí todo el potencial del Gran Dragón Rojo. Él ya era el Dragón Rojo desde su visita al museo de Brooklyn pero a pesar de que ya había devorado la obra original de Blake, decidió conservar la lámina que retrataba al Dragón Rojo, réplica del original. Pensó que conservarlo sería una buena forma de rendirse culto a sí mismo. Percibió que observar de frente la lámina era como observarse a sí mismo en un espejo. Entró a la habitación y encendió las luces que alumbraban focalizadas sobre la litografía y bajo ella yacía la enorme y pesada biblia antigua de cien años con pastas forradas de cuero negro, abierto en una de las páginas que aludía las revelaciones del apocalipsis. El olor a papel viejo subió hasta su rostro.

Dolarhyde estuvo leyendo una y otra vez un párrafo en específico. El párrafo lo declaraba todo. _"Y apareció en el cielo un gran signo: una Mujer revestida del sol, con la luna bajo sus pies y una corona de doce estrellas en su cabeza."_

El kimono cayó al piso deslizándose por su piel. Ahora estaba desnudo frente a la gran biblia y el grabado del Dragón Rojo. Se había levando entre sus piernas una gruesa erección. Comenzó a tratar de relajarla con una mano. Dolarhyde comenzó a entrar en trance conforme iba leyendo y releyendo los párrafos que hablaban del dragón rojo. Cambio las frágiles páginas y cuando lo hizo cayeron inevitablemente algunos de los recortes de periódicos que hablaban sobre terribles crímenes, en su mayoría asesinatos contra mujeres mayores. Dolarhyde seguía conservando esa manía de recortar esos pedazos de noticias y guardarlos dentro del enorme libro sagrado. Uno de los recortes que había caído al suelo era parte de la noticia sobre el asesinato del político británico que había cometido Dixon el día anterior. Sobre el recorte del periódico Dolarhyde había hecho anotaciones de fina caligrafía similar a la de Blake. Sus anotaciones solían revelar parte de sus refulgentes pensamientos. Sentía que ahora su cabeza era incapaz de retener toda la majestuosa fuerza del Dragón Rojo. Debía liberarse un poco de sus introspecciones anotándolos sobre los recortes. Sentía que sus pensamientos oníricos ahora no solo escapaban de sus oídos, visibles y luminiscentes en medio de la oscuridad, sino que lograban escapar desde sus ojos y desde su boca. Tenía la dentadura puesta. La dentadura evitaría que el Dragón Rojo escapara de él, de su cuerpo.

Dixon llegó a Londres luego de un exhaustivo viaje de varias horas en el jet privado. En cuanto pisó el suelo londinense el político le recibió a él y al detective privado en el aeropuerto donde había aterrizado el jet. El hombre congratuló a Dixon y le extendió un cheque con una suma muy grande de dinero para saldar el resto de su paga.

—no me has visto, y nunca me verás. ¿Queda entendido, Dixon? —expresó el hombre con frialdad. Su expresión nunca dejó de parecer cruel. Dixon se sentía fastidiado de él.

—entendido señor…—respondió Dixon disimulando su desagrado, esbozando una lánguida sonrisa forzada. Intentó hacer un apretón de manos con el político pero él ególatra ni siquiera sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su traje. En ese momento Dixon deseó asesinarlo también. Era un hombre odioso. Pero la paga había sido realmente muy buena, de eso no podía quejarse.

Después de dejar a aquel hombre el rubio se dirigió a su nuevo penthouse. Al llegar ahí se sintió un poco vacío, no había podido dejar de pensar en el maravilloso hombre alfa que había conocido en Boston. Pero era demasiado pronto para volver a Estados Unidos sobre todo porque justo como el político le había dicho, no debería levantar sospechas a la policía en territorio estadounidense hasta que pasaran algunas semanas.

Tendría que resignarse y encontrar mientras tanto algo en qué distraerse, aunque no pudo considerar la idea de contratar a otro hombre para tener sexo. Su obsesión ahora estaba completamente fijada en el sugestivo hombre corpulento de tatuaje sexy. Esa noche dándose una ducha se dio cuenta que tenía algunas marcas amoratadas detrás de su cuello. Sonrió para sí mismo al caer en cuenta que Dolarhyde le había marcado como suyo. Sonrió maliciosamente frente al espejo.

Cuando revisó el teléfono notó que tenía varios mensajes de voz guardados.

—¡Vaya! hasta que al fin te dignas a llamar…idiota—dijo Dixon a sí mismo con cierto enfado luego de terminar de escuchar uno de los mensajes. Todos los mensajes eran de la misma persona. Dixon decidió no escucharlos.

…..

 **Nota final:** Okay espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, he tomado muchas referencias del Dragón Rojo original de Thomas Harris de las cuales algunas aluden el seguimiento de una trama similar :3

Por cierto, la Reba McClane que se menciona en mi fic es la basada originalmente en el libro de Harris, una mujer blanca de cabello cobrizo.

Espero que les haya gustado las alusiones oníricas que he incluido en el texto.

Espero poder actualizar pronto y recuerden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


	3. Instintos sexuales

**Capítulo 3—Instintos sexuales**

Hector Dixon no respondió ni uno solo de los múltiples mensajes que se habían guardado en su buzón telefónico. Luego de haber escuchado casi la mitad, ahora se sentía irremediablemente irritado.

—ese idiota siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir irritado. Maldito bastardo— refunfuñaba el rubio constantemente dentro de su lujosa habitación donde además se encontraba solo, como era usual.

El rubio se sirvió un poco de brandy de su cantina personal, disfrutó de la amarga bebida servida con hielo mientras reposaba reclinado en su sofá forrado de vinil negro pensando en las palabras que había escuchado del buzón de voz de su teléfono. Aquellos mensajes habían sido enviados por quien había sido su pareja hasta hacia tan solo un par de semanas.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos para que Dixon dejara de sentirse tan irritado, el mal humor que aquellos mensajes le habían causado se habían apaciguado un poco transformándose tan solo en un resentimiento endeble.

Peter Guillam había sido su pareja y amante durante casi dos años, pero las diferencias entre ambos siempre habían causado un gran problema para su relación porque la personalidad intensa de Dixon a veces terminaba por exasperar a Guillam, a pesar de que por él Dixon había dejado de solicitar los servicios sexuales de otros hombres, actividad a la cual era un adicto. Pero aunque no lo expresara mucho Dixon había caído en el amor con Guillam y aunque en innumerables ocasiones había estado grandemente tentado a volver a llamar a algún adonis alfa que calentara su cama, se había resistido a hacerlo en innumerables ocasiones solo porque estaba consciente que por primera vez debía rendirle fidelidad al hombre que le había enseñado a sentir eso que el creía era sin duda amor. Guillam era un hombre que sabía complacerlo muy bien en la cama y el único que había logrado despertar sentimientos afectivos en él.

Pero ahora que estaba separado de nuevo de Guillam pensar en rendirle fidelidad a alguien le resultaba absurdo y risible, él era el mejor sicario de Inglaterra y quizá de todo el Reino Unido por lo que no podía permitirse rebajarse a ese nivel de sentimentalismo.

Ahora estaba solo de nuevo y de cualquier forma podría volver a contratar a cualquier hombre que se le antojara para tener sexo, aunque en ese momento en su mente persistía la idea insistente de encontrar a toda costa al sexy macho alfa que lo había poseído en la lujosa cama de su suite hacía tan solo un par de días. Sabía que no podía volver a Estados Unidos en un par de semanas para no levantar sospechas en la policía pero estaba decidido a volver para buscar al alfa adonis del sensual tatuaje que cubría toda su musculosa espalda en donde Dixon todavía podía recordar que había clavado sus uñas aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras lo penetraba con lujuria arrebatada. Recordar todo el proceso del acto sexual que ambos habían tenido juntos aquella noche le volvía a excitar sobremanera, mientras volvía a servirse otra copa de alcohol y mientras volvía reclinarse sobre el sofá forrado de vinil negro, decidió escuchar una vez más uno de los últimos mensajes que Guillam le había dejado en la contestadora hacia tan solo una hora.

" _Hector, por favor necesito verte. Llama a mi móvil y de inmediato estaré en tu apartamento"_

Dixon decidió sorber un par de tragos de su copa cuando terminó de reproducirse el mensaje de voz, mirando constantemente hacía la grabadora, irresoluto en tomar la decisión de hacer caso a la petición que el mensaje de su ex novio clamaba.

Desde que había salido del cuarto de baño luego de tomar una ducha caliente hacia media hora, el rubio todavía estaba vestido únicamente con una de sus nuevas batas de baño cuya fina tela suave como la seda caía con suma gracia por su cuerpo desnudo, ciñéndose a su piel que hacía tan solo unos minutos había estado mojada por el agua de la regadera, y bajo la ducha Dixon había estado pensando en él, en el sexy hombre varonil que había tomado su cuerpo y lo había hecho suyo en Estados Unidos, bajo la regadera el rubio no se detuvo a masturbarse pensando en él, recordando la forma en que salvajemente lo penetraba hasta el fondo de su ser y él aferrándose a su espalda y a sus oscuros cabellos entre las falanges de sus manos. Y entre los gemidos de placer bajo la regadera se había auto complacido pronunciando su falso nombre una y otra vez, _John Bateman_. Y cuando había secado su piel húmeda con la toalla había contemplado frente al espejo las marcas que el peli-negro había hecho en su cuerpo. Ahora estaba de nuevo frente al espejo, vestido con su fina bata de seda, observando detenidamente aquellas sublimes marcas, acariciándolas delicadamente con sus dedos.

Luego de cavilar en sus recuerdos y sus inquietudes no podía dejar de pensar en el moreno de fuego. Pensar en él le hacía sentir ofuscado, el calor de la excitación permanecía en su cuerpo, la calentura parecía latente y quizá esa fue la causa que lo impulsó a decidirse a llamar a aquel ex amante suyo que había estado insistiendo reencontrarse. Su calentura no disminuía, ni siquiera sus manos ni sus juguetes sexuales podían ser capaces de aminorar su deseo. Dixon necesitaba sentir a un hombre después de todo. Y el alcohol le envalentonaba aún más.

Al cabo de un rato, Dixon había logrado tomar una decisión.

El timbre de su gran y lujoso apartamento sonó de pronto tan solo unos minutos después de haberlo llamado, el cabello de Dixon aún estaba humedecido y aplacado en su cabeza y al escuchar el llamado de la puerta una creciente emoción le asaltó el pecho. Sabía que se trataba de Guillam, le había pedido que fuera al su apartamento en una llamada rápida y concreta y estaba decidido a permitirle tener una buena reconciliación culminada entre las sábanas de su cama.

Dixon sonrió de lado una sonrisa maliciosa, se amarró la cinta de su bata a su cintura para cubrir su notoria desnudez y se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrir.

—Hector— farfulló la voz de Guillam saludando, estando aún de pie frente a la puerta afuera del penthouse, en el corredor que lo conectaba. Antes de que Dixon pronunciara palabra alguna, sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del pequeño rubio, un rostro que había estado impaciente por ver después de esas semanas de separación. Guillam notó de inmediato que Dixon había tomado una ducha hacía no mucho rato e ineludiblemente se sintió un poco inquieto porque no solamente Dixon lo había llamado para encontrarse personalmente en su apartamento a esa hora de la noche sino que además lo estaba recibiendo vestido de esa forma tan sugerente. Con la transparencia de la tela de la bata de Dixon era casi evidente a simple vista que éste se encontraba desnudo y Guillam conocía perfectamente la fogosidad de Dixon y la forma en que le gustaba provocarlo. Guillam se sintió de pronto excitado al adivinar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Dixon volvió a sonreír de lado al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban al fin con los suyos.

—Pasa…—indicó Dixon con voz muy suave y sensual. Guillam no dudó en obedecer a la petición y en cuanto Dixon cerró la puerta, Guillam pudo apreciar el cuerpo de Dixon de espaldas, aquella bata se moldeaba perfectamente contra su cuerpo y podía notar el contorno de su espalda desnuda y el volumen que resaltaba su trasero.

Guillam intuyó que Dixon tenía la clara intención de seducirlo, lo había hecho siempre y él siempre caía en sus juegos. Y la separación que habían tenido estaba acabando con su paciencia. Dixon no se giró a verlo, se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta girando solo su rostro un poco para verlo de reojo.

—He estado extrañándote…Hector…—musitó Guillam con voz ligeramente ronca por la excitación que sin duda también comenzaba a provocarle un endurecimiento en su hombría. Dixon seguía sin girarse hacia él, pero en el reflejo de puerta de fina caoba pulida, Guillam podía percatarse que Dixon le sonreía con malicia coqueta. Entonces Guillam no se resistió más a acercar su desesperado cuerpo al suyo, abrazando a Dixon por la espalda y pronto comenzó a besar el hombro desnudo de Dixon que asomaba bajo su bata, Dixon acaba de descubrirse esa parte con la intención de provocarlo. Sin pronunciar palabras, Guillam comenzó a posar sus manos sobre la cintura de Dixon sintiendo con placer el contorno de su menudo cuerpo de nuevo bajo sus manos inquietas.

Dixon gimió un poco en tono bajo al sentir las manos de Guillam reencontrándose con su torso, dejando que continuara con las caricias por todo su cuerpo que también estaba excitándose gradualmente. Dixon siempre disfrutaba sobremanera sentir las manos masculinas de otro hombre explorando bajo sus ropas, hurgando temerariamente para manosear su piel y además Guillam siempre había sabido bien cómo complacerlo.

Las manos de Guillam continuaron toqueteando todo su cuerpo y pronto sus manos se aventuraron bajo la delgada tela de fina seda de su bata, sintiendo el contacto de la piel desnuda de Dixon, ardiente de deseo. Dixon se dejaba llevar por el desenfreno de la pasión que pronto se desbordaría y podía sentir la forma en que Guillam osadamente comenzaba a friccionar contra sus glúteos el endurecido miembro que todavía estaba cautivo dentro de sus pantalones.

A pesar de que el roce era enormemente placentero y que su desesperación podría incluso haber provocado que permitiera ser follado de una vez justo contra la puerta, Dixon no se contuvo más a girarse hacia Guillam para estar frente a él y cuando sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse en miradas compartidas Dixon se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y comenzó a besarlo. Guillam de inmediato correspondió al beso, había estado desesperado por disfrutar de nuevo el contacto de los labios de Dixon con los suyos en apasionados besos. Sin separar sus bocas desesperadas, ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia la sala de estar y sobre el sofá de vinil negro Dixon se sentó deslizando previamente su bata para despojarse de ella y ante la mirada de Guillam, Dixon comenzó a abrir sus piernas que dejaron al descubierto su palpitante erección provocada por la excitación de ser poseído pronto por su ex amante al cual había llamado para calmar su calentura.

Dixon le miró de forma maliciosa y Guillam terminó por bajar el zipper de su pantalón para liberar su erección rápidamente y tan pronto como estuvo despojado de sus pantalones se posó entre las piernas de Dixon y acomodó su glande enrojecido en la comisura de su entrada, que estaba humedecida, embadurnada con lubricante. Dixon le incitó a continuar, mirándolo con malicia y relamiéndose los labios. Entonces Guillam comenzó a adentrarse dentro de él hasta el fondo con un poco de brusquedad que después de todo a Dixon le encantaba. Dixon respingó un poco al sentir la invasión y luego ambos gimieron de placer, estaban uniéndose de nuevo en deliciosa copulación, Guillam podía sentirse al fin de nuevo dentro de la estrecha y cálida cavidad de su sexy amante sicario que al sentir la forma en que su rígido miembro entraba hasta el fondo de su ser se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda.

—ahhh eres un sucio travieso Hect…ya habías preparado tu entrada para recibirme, sabías que me pondría duro en cuanto te viera –musitó Guillam excitado, deslizándose más dentro de él.

—hazlo rápido Pete…no te detengas….sabes cómo me gusta que me lo hagas— susurró Dixon sugerentemente sexy cerca de su oído y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Guillam obedeció a su petición y comenzó a embestirlo con progresiva potencia provocando que Dixon sintiera la deliciosa estimulación de su amante alcanzando el punto erógeno interno de su próstata, haciéndole alcanzar un punto álgido de placer con cada embestida. Sin duda la unión de sus cuerpos siempre había sido maravillosamente placentera y sumada a la desesperación que había tenido Guillam por estar de nuevo con él provocaba que sus embestidas fueran más salvajes de lo normal por lo que Dixon se aferraba a su espalda con mayor fuerza, aunque entonces descubrió que la espalda de Guillam no se sentía tan fuerte como la espalda del adonis alfa que se había convertido en su amante en Boston en su desbordado encuentro casual de una noche.

Guillam continuó embistiendo dentro de él potentemente mientras con sus manos palpaba cada parte del cuerpo desnudo del hombre que estaba poseyendo y la habitación se llenaba de sus gemidos de placer y jadeos con respiración entrecortada.

—ahh Pete…no pares…ahh no te detengas, más duro— imploraba Dixon ronroneando y contrayendo los músculos de sus glúteos para mantener la erección de su amante en turno bien dentro de él, Dixon sentía su vientre arder y su propia erección friccionarse contra el vientre de Guillam, el reencuentro sexual estaba volviéndolo loco, casi sentía estar siendo dominado en todos los sentidos. Siempre había disfrutado sobremanera hacer el amor con Guillam, siempre se habían logrado entenderse muy bien en la cama y Guillam a pesar de su personalidad pacífica siempre demostraba ser un semental en la cama que saciaba todos los deseos carnales de un satiriaco adicto al sexo como Dixon, pero a pesar de que el reencuentro sexual estaba siendo incluso más placentero que todos las dosis de sexo que habían disfrutado juntos desde el inicio de su relación, ésta vez Dixon no podía evitar compararlo con el sexo que había disfrutado al punto de la locura con el macho alfa hercúleo de Boston.

Guillam lo satisfacía, lo enajenaba con sus embestidas y sus caricias obscenas, Guillam conocía cada parte de su cuerpo y la forma en que le gustaba tener sexo intenso, Guillam lo embriagaba con sus besos ardientes y profundos que le dejaban sin respiración pero nada de eso se sentía tan malditamente bien cómo se había sentido con el sexy macho viril de pelo oscuro. Dixon se sintió fastidiado cada vez que abría los ojos y reparaba de nueva cuenta en que el hombre que lo estaba penetrando con frenesí esa noche no era el mismo moreno sexy de América. Y sin embargo una parte razonable de su psique le decía que no debía comparar a Guillam con el misterioso hombre de pelo negro de Boston, además después de todo Peter Guillam estaba cumpliendo con su propósito de bajar su calentura esa noche.

En ese momento Dixon no quería detenerse a considerar sus sentimientos pues ni siquiera quería convencerse de que ciertamente todavía sentía algo fuerte por Guillam, no quería ni pensar si era afecto o cariño y ni siquiera podía considerar que sentía por él una adicción por el sexo que le brindaba o si eso podía tratarse de una especie de co-dependencia, lo único que por el momento le importaba era el hecho de que Guillam le estaba brindando la dosis de sexo que necesitaba.

En un momento Guillam, aun estando dentro de él, se inclinó para acercarse a su rostro buscando de nuevo el contacto de sus labios con los suyos. Un poco dubitativo, Dixon no quiso corresponder de inmediato al beso que Guillam clamaba pero pronto cedió de nuevo a la unión de sus labios y comenzaron a besarse mientras Guillam volvía a incrementar las embestidas dentro de él. El delicioso sexo continuó durante un lapso más hasta que Guillam derramó su semilla en su interior y Dixon los manchó a ambos con la explosión de su orgasmo.

Los fogosos amantes jadeantes y exhaustos por la actividad vigorosa se besaron de nuevo, había sido la mejor de las reconciliaciones que habían tenido y luego se dieron un descanso momentáneo para luego continuar una segunda ronda de sexo en otra posición que ésta vez disfrutaron sobre la cálida alfombra de la sala de estar frente al gran ventanal que divisaba bien los edificios altos de la ciudad.

…

Dolarhyde había permanecido quieto y ensimismado durante un prolongado rato, sentado en una rígida silla de madera que cada vez se sentía más incómoda. Pero su gran inquietud interna le obligaba a permanecer sentado en ese rincón con la mirada ausente, casi parecía que había entrado en una especie de estado de shock.

Ahora se encontraba en un apartamento muy pequeño y modesto que había conseguido rentar sin problemas en algún punto de New Jersey, debía mudarse constantemente siempre para despistar a la policía.

Lo cierto era que hacia tan solo un par de horas había estado conversando con el ser infernal que subyugaba su mente y sus sentidos, había estado hablando con el gran Dragón Rojo tras el acto ritual que llevaba a cabo día a día frente a la gran y pesada biblia encuadernada con viejo cuero. Ésta vez había leído la parte de las revelaciones donde el apóstol Juan había mencionado a la bestia salida del mar. Había comprendido que lo que el Dragón Rojo le había dicho era cierto, no había terminado con él después de todo, había otras bestias que encarnaban al mal y que al mismo tiempo formaban uno solo, quizá una especie de analogía blasfema hacia la divina providencia.

Tras leer aquel párrafo, Dolarhyde se sintió de inmediato maravillado. Imaginar a la bestia salida del mar, con sus siete cabezas con una de ellas herida de muerte y su absoluta magnificencia le había emocionado sobremanera. Después de caer en el acostumbrado trance había conseguido tener una erección. Pero pronto un sentimiento de pánico le invadió el pecho. La paranoia de su imaginación onírica le advirtió que seguro la bestia venida del mar también tendría el propósito de hacerle daño y si realmente quería vencer al dragón rojo debía también apoderarse de la monstruosa bestia marina. No podía evitar llevar sus manos a la cabeza constantemente con el afán de dejar de escuchar al menos un poco todas las voces cavernosas e infernales que emergían de su cabeza.

Pero ahora Dolarhyde estaba apaciguado, las temibles voces que lo atormentaban habían cesado de hablarle hacía un rato, pero no podía sacar de su mente la idea de que después de todo no había logrado dominar al mal ni fusionarse por completo con el maligno.

" _Jaja ¿Crees que me has vencido? ¿Crees que puedes ser más fuerte y astuto que yo, pequeño impotente perdedor? Tan solo has sido un inmundo iluso que no puede ni siquiera conseguir una erección, si no puedes cogerte a una persona viva mucho menos puedes vencerme pequeña inmundicia. Por eso tus padres no te deseaban, por eso tu abuela te odiaba, y por eso nadie te quiere ahora. Reba no quiere que un monstruo como tú esté a su lado. Nadie quiere estar a tu lado…..eres un perdedor y un impotente sexual…y no puedes vencerme Francis, porque la maldad del universo no está canalizada solo en el Dragón Rojo, mis poderes no proceden solo de una banal pieza de arte de Blake….mi inmensa malevolencia no emana solo de ese ridículo grabado que devoraste en el museo….eres un impotente sexual…eres un perdedor…inmundicia…. Basura…perdedor"_

De pronto las malignas voces habían vuelto a susurrar pesadamente desde su oscura psique esquizofrénica, zumbando en sus oídos de forma progresivamente estrepitosa. Dolarhyde no podía resistirlo más, las molestas exclamaciones peyorativas resonaban por toda su mente y comenzaba a sentir un severo dolor de cabeza.

—¡Noo! ¡No soy un perdedor!…¡no soy un impotente!….¡no puedes contra mí, no puedes hacerle daño a quien quiero!, yo te devoré, ahora estás en mi maldito estómago ¡inmunda bestia! ¡Ahora eres parte de mí!— espetaba Dolarhyde continuamente, ahora estaba arrodillado en el piso, con las manos sobre su cabeza en un intento fallido por dejar de escuchar las terribles voces de nuevo y que cada vez se estaban volviendo más recurrentes y duraderas. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos, la bestia no dejaba de inquietarlo con sus frases despectivas.

Pronto la erección entre sus piernas comenzó a ablandarse hasta dejar su miembro flácido de nuevo. Dolarhyde sintió que esta era una especie de derrota, el Dragón había logrado dominar su potencia sexual a su antojo de nuevo, siempre tenía que ser lo mismo, de la misma forma en que el Dragón Rojo le proporcionaba la potencia vigorosa sexual que elevaba su calentura también lograba quitársela con suma facilidad.

Y mientras las infernales voces continuaban trastornándolo, de pronto dentro de su caótica mente apareció el recuerdo de Hector Dixon en forma de una ráfaga de imágenes donde pudo divisar lucidamente los momentos de lujuria desatada en la dosis de sexo que habían tenido juntos hacia un par de noches en Boston. Dolarhyde hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener las sexuales imágenes dentro de su conciencia que luchaba por dominar contra el Dragón Rojo que continuaba hartándolo. En medio de su alucinación, Dolarhyde pensó de pronto que probablemente el sexy rubio misterioso que había poseído seguramente estaba en Boston, lejos de donde ahora él se encontraba.

—el sujeto…de cabello dorado. Se llamaba Hector. Ja su cuerpo fue tan maravilloso, fue tan maravilloso penetrarlo….estar dentro de él, y su cabello dorado, su dulce voz pidiendo a gritos que no me detuviera, su cuerpo estrecho, cálido, vivo….su mirada aguda, nunca nadie me había mirado así, nunca nadie me había besado así….sus labios ardientes unidos a los míos….el hombre revestido de sol— mascullaba Dolarhyde continuamente siendo presa de su delirio, y el molesto Dragón Rojo todavía persistía en sus exclamaciones grotescas, el maldito Dragón Rojo no se callaba, no quería dejarlo en paz, no quería dejarlo recordar con placer el maravilloso encuentro sexual que había tenido con el misterioso rubio del cual no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre.

" _Eres un estúpido si crees que volverás a vivir una experiencia tan placentera como esa, Francis. Y mírate ahora, te has convertido en un estúpido marica. Pero a pesar de eso follar al sujeto de cabello dorado fue solo un golpe de suerte, nunca más volverás a verlo Francis, y seguramente él ni siquiera te recuerda, tal vez ahora mismo esté en la cama con otro hombre, es decir con un verdadero hombre que sí lo llene, porque tú no eres un hombre, eres un monstruo, eres un perdedor y un impotente sexual, tal vez aquella noche de sexo casual que tuvieron tuviste que usar un objeto para penetrarlo porque tú eres un impotente sexual, no puedes mantener una erección…todo es un estúpido delirio tuyo Francis…"_

—¡Nooo! ¡Calla de una maldita vez estúpido Dragón! El hombre revestido en sol es mi complemento, es mi otra parte….el Dragón Rojo debe dominarlo, el dragón rojo que con su cola arrojará un mar de estrellas que destruirá a la Tierra.

" _tu abuela te odiaba"_

—el hombre revestido en sol…lleva una corona de estrellas—farfullaba Dolarhyde con voz más calma.

" _tu madre te abandonó"_

—bajo sus pies hay una luna…

" _tu padre prefirió morir aplastado, reducido por una masa asquerosa y sanguinolenta antes que ver nacer a su hijo deforme"_

—el Dragón se detuvo de pronto frente a él…

" _recuerdas a todos los animales que asesinaste en tu infancia, Francis? Siempre fuiste un monstruo"_

La enmarañada mente de Dolarhyde comenzaba a perder cada vez más el sentido de sus delirios. No pudo percatarse del momento en que su consciencia cedió al domino total del Dragón Rojo hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó desmayado sobre el piso. Las infernales voces dejaron al fin de resonar pero Dolarhyde había perdido la consciencia.

…

Dixon y Guillam habían disfrutado de su placentera noche llena de lujuria y ahora los dos amantes habían compartido de nuevo el lecho para dormir. Temprano por la mañana, Dixon fue el primero en despertar, desnudo todavía sobre su lujosa gran cama al lado del hombre que lo había hecho suyo la noche anterior. Cuando Dixon se incorporó un poco se acercó a él para toquetear el pecho desnudo de Guillam con sus dedos, contorneando sensual algunos círculos para despertarlo. Pero al verlo ahí desnudo junto a él no pudo evitar volver a hacer comparaciones con algo que sin embargo no había podido presenciar, porque se imaginó cómo habría sido toquetear de esa forma sensual el pecho del macho alfa de Boston al despertar luego de su apasionada dosis de sexo juntos.

Dixon siempre había gustado despertar así con Guillam en su cama, pero la idea de hacerlo también con el adonis de pelo oscuro le obsesionaba sobremanera, no lograba sacarlo de su mente…pero el bastardo había huido de su suite aquella mañana sin avisar.

Y aunque intentaba disimularlo, ciertamente sentía un poco de fastidio que su amante en turno no fuera él sino su ex. Casi podía pensar que ahora tenía contemplado a Guillam como un trasto de su vida, porque de hecho aún no habían hablado de una reconciliación y por tanto no podía llamarlo novio.

—Despierta….Pete— musitó Dixon con susurrante tono sensual. Guillam despertó ante su llamado abriendo sus ojos celestes poco a poco y encontrándose de inmediato con la mirada penetrante de Dixon y esa sonrisa prominente que siempre enmarcaba en su rostro. Al notar que Guillam despertaba y lo miraba, Dixon sonrió aún más con su malicia característica y sin esperarlo Guillam se acercó a su rostro para robar un fugaz beso de sus labios. Al contacto de sus labios con los suyos, Dixon acarició el pecho de Guillam con más intención, pero sus labios ciertamente le habían correspondido con indecisión.

—buenos días, Hec— farfulló Guillam seductor, intentando besar de nuevo los labios de Dixon. Entonces Dixon se apartó un poco y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, ésta vez su fastidio no pudo pasar demasiado desapercibido.

—escucha…no sé cómo diablos debería llamar a todo esto, es decir...estuvimos separados por varias semanas y sabes perfectamente cómo fue nuestra estúpida discusión—dijo Dixon con voz grave y soslayando la vista.

—¡Hec, vamos! no soy un idiota, conozco bien tu forma de reconciliarte…sé cuánto te encanta que te folle duro… —susurró Guillam acercándose a él por detrás, acariciando su espalda desnuda y mordisqueando levemente una de sus orejas.

—pero también sabes cómo me colma la paciencia tus estupideces…por eso discutimos y por eso no quería ni ver tu maldita cara…— dijo Dixon de forma áspera, resistiendo el cosquilleante placer que le causaban los mordiscos de Guillam que ahora había comenzado a manosear su cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

—Quizá no deseabas ver mi maldita cara pero siempre has deseado sentir mi polla dura dentro de ti…—dijo Guillam cínicamente, con voz ronca cerca de su oído.

—ja, sabes que puedo conseguir cualquier maldita polla de cualquier hombre que me plazca, a la hora que quiera. No te necesito Peter…puedes largarte ahora al maldito infierno y pudrirte ahí con toda tu inmundicia—pronunció Dixon con entonación de falsa zalamería, señal irrefutable de su sarcasmo.

Pero Guillam estaba acostumbrado a la áspera forma de ser de Dixon y sabía que podía ejercer un buen y rápido asentimiento en él, porque conocía la mayor debilidad de Dixon y de forma un poco egocentrista se enaltecía de saber que podía complacerlo plenamente con ello, hacerlo enloquecer de placer. Además ver a Dixon enojado solo lo excitaba más.

—oh cariño, pero ningún otro hombre sabe cómo hacerte ver las estrellas como lo hago yo…—farfulló Guillam con elevado orgullo, mordisqueando con más intención su oreja y lamiendo su lóbulo.

Dixon podía sentir la cálida respiración de Guillam en su oído, y la forma en que éste comenzaba a masturbarlo le hacía desistir de rechazarlo de nuevo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer en la tentación de ser sometido por él de forma tan fácil sin antes insinuarle que Guillam estaba equivocado, porque él había logrado encontrar a un hombre mucho más viril que él y que se había revolcado en la cama con él.

—Jaja qué estúpido eres, Pete, claro que sí lo hay. No creas que eres el mejor hombre que ha pasado por mi cama. ¿Sabes? De hecho hace tan solo dos noches un verdadero macho alfa me tomó entre sus brazos, me hizo suyo salvajemente en la cama de mi suite…ese sí era un verdadero hombre, un macho alfa con una polla más grande y funcional que la tuya—dijo Dixon sin recato, una sonrisa burlona se esbozó en sus labios y casi de inmediato un gemido de placer escapó de su voz pues al escuchar aquello Guillam había estrujado su miembro con más severidad, se había exasperado por tal revelación.

—veo que sigues siendo un maldito promiscuo Dixon, nunca puedes resistirse a dejarte coger por cualquier hombre que te plazca…creo que mereces ser castigado— musitó Guillam con ronca voz, mezcla de su creciente excitación matutina y su fastidio de saber que Dixon siempre terminaba acostándose con otros hombres.

—ahh Pete…para…maldito…— farfullaba Dixon implorando algo que a decir verdad no deseaba que se detuviera, porque Guillam siempre lograba hacerle sin duda la mejor de las masturbaciones.

—No voy a parar Hec, he dicho que mereces ser castigado por ser un gatito travieso…—susurró Guillam en respuesta y acto seguido hizo que Dixon se volcara sobre la cama mostrando su trasero ante él, Guillam era más alto y con más fuerza y sin piedad ni dilatación previa, Guillam comenzó a penetrarlo sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la invasión repentina.

— ¡ahh, maldito bastardo! — espetó Dixon entre gemidos, respingando la facción de su cara, sintiendo como el rígido falo de su amante embestía duro dentro de él. La masturbación que Guillam le había hecho ya lo había endurecido también por completo.

—te gusta que te den duro, no puedes quejarte ahora— expresó Guillam extasiado, aumentando la potencia de las embestidas, masturbando obscenamente el duro miembro de Dixon, golpeando sus nalgas constantemente con sus manos hasta hacerlas enrojecer.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Peter!— dijo Dixon risible, su sonrisa malévola demostraba que disfrutaba sobremanera el ultraje. Sus cuerpos volvieron a entregarse a la lujuria desenfrenada, como si no hubiera una próxima vez en que pudieran repetirlo, pero con la posición en que lo estaban haciendo y debido a la humillación que Guillam estaba intentando ejercer en él, Dixon no evitó fantasear en que quien lo estaba penetrando en ese momento era el sexy adonis fuerte de pelo oscuro. Y solo pensando en aquel hombre del tatuaje sexy, Dixon pudo llegar al orgasmo.

…

Cuando Dolarhyde despertó ya había amanecido. El trino de los pájaros cerca de su ventana le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente hasta despertar por completo de su letargo. Se incorporó, primero hincándose de rodillas en su lugar. El mentón le dolía, probablemente se había golpeado con la fulminante caída.

Cuando al fin se levantó se encaminó hacia la pequeña habitación que ahora usaba como dormitorio provisional. Aún se sentía un poco confundido, pero para su suerte las voces no estaban molestándolo de nuevo. De pronto su mirada se posó sobre su propio reflejo en el espejo que había adquirido hacia una semana y que había hecho pedazos como producto de su acostumbrado ritual. Los espejos eran puertas dimensionales, el Dragón podría tomarlo por sorpresa y atravesar a su mundo por ahí en una noche de luna llena.

Al estar de frente Dolarhyde divisó el reflejo de su rostro en los vidrios rotos, fijando su mirada por un momento en la cicatriz de su labio superior, marca indudable de su condición de nacimiento que siempre le recordaría para la posteridad que después de todo el Dragón tenía razón, su labio leporino había sido la causa del abandono de sus padres y el rechazo de los demás. Era un monstruo.

Pero ya no importaba, todos los que le habían repudiado estaban merecidamente muertos y ahora el principal propósito debía ser terminar con aquello que había iniciado, ser uno con el Dragón, convertirse en él, fusionarse con sus poderes infernales y así dominar el cruel mundo en el que había nacido.

Dolarhyde se dirigió al cuarto de baño y ahí en el lavamanos se lavó la cara. Miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo oval que estaba sobre la pared, ese era el único espejo de su casa que había decidido no romper por causa de su necia obsesión, y volvió a observar con detenimiento la cicatriz de su rostro. Con un par de sus dedos de la mano derecha palpó por un breve instante sus labios sin dejar de mirar su propia mirada reflejada en el espejo. Recordó entonces la forma en que sus labios habían besado con frenesí los cálidos labios suaves del rubio hombre que había poseído, recordó la embriaguez de sus besos, la unión de sus cuerpos. Había poseído a ese hombre con una potencia sexual de macho alfa, realmente lo había hecho aunque el dragón intentara persuadirlo de lo contrario. Había incluso eyaculado dentro de él, lo había hecho dos veces y había sido la enajenación del éxtasis total. Había penetrado a un hombre volviéndose uno solo con él, nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca antes lo había considerado pero no podía arrepentirse de ello y el creciente deseo de volver a encontrarlo se incrementaba con el pasar de los minutos y las horas. Sin duda viajaría a Boston pronto para buscarlo y poseerlo de nuevo.

Luego de tomar una ducha, Dolarhyde se dispuso a llevar a cabo el ritual que había hecho con estricta regularidad desde hacía tiempo. Se vistió únicamente con su kimono mientras observaba algunas películas caseras de familias felices que un día al azar se dispondría a victimizar. El dragón no lo había molestado en el transcurso del día, tal vez había logrado dominarlo, tal vez por esa razón, ese era un día en el que él mismo sentía ser el dragón rojo encarnado.

Dolarhyde trató de disfrutar de las películas caseras que recién había adquirido, las familias ahí se veían demasiado felices, eso lo disgustaba tanto y solo incrementaba su furor e impaciencia por volver a perpetrar un crimen. Pero pronto su distracción se vio eclipsada por el vívido recuerdo del hombre rubio con quien se había acostado dos noches atrás. Recordó la forma en que lo había provocado empezando por estrujar osadamente su hombría sobre sus pantalones, recordó la forma en que sus grandes manos comenzaban a acariciar obscenamente cada parte de su piel desnuda y la forma en que le había hecho suyo. Y sobre todo recordaba cada gemido suyo salido de su dulce voz, jamás había escuchado una voz tan melodiosa en otro hombre de su edad. Dolarhyde sabía que aquel hombre rubio a pesar de su refinada delicadeza no debía ser demasiado joven, seguramente rondaba una edad similar a la suya.

No pudo evitar volver a excitarse y su miembro se levantó en una gruesa erección mientras las imágenes en el reflector continuaban proyectándose en su tono monocromático, como tanto le encantaba, porque la carencia de color le daba un toque retro que lo hacía sentirse en el pasado, un pasado distante que nunca vivió.

En su mente no podía desaparecer la imagen del rubio arqueando el cuerpo de placer, moviéndose penitente bajo el suyo masculino. Y entonces comenzó a masturbarse para calmar su erección, palpando su pene en toda su extensión hasta la punta de su glande chorreante. El Dragón estaba equivocado, él no era un impotente sexual, él podía mantener una erección, él estaba lleno de potencia sexual, y él era el Dragón Rojo ahora.

La película se detuvo, terminando en el momento justo en que Dolarhyde había logrado alcanzar la cúspide de un placentero orgasmo, se había venido encima de sus propias manos, pensando siempre en el rubio de inquietantes ojos grisáceos.

Dolarhyde se levantó al fin del sofá donde se había dado placer a sí mismo, estaba loco de deseo por volver a encontrar al hombre de cabellos dorados llamado Hector. Se ciñó el kimono alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, necesitaría otra ducha. Esta noche dormiría temprano para partir de nuevo hacia Boston a primera hora de la mañana.

Después de tomar su segunda ducha, Dolarhyde se dirigió a su habitación especial donde había colocado su santuario personal. Aún con el cabello humedecido, se puso de pie frente a la gran biblia en posición de _combate,_ como el Gran Dragón que está a punto de subyugar a todas las criaturas de Dios, y dejó caer el kimono al suelo, deslizándolo por su piel desnuda que dejaba al descubierto el majestuoso tatuaje de su espalda.

Entró en trance, volvió a sentir cómo su alma se sincronizaba con la del maligno, eran uno solo, él era el Dragón Rojo, la serpiente que también es Satanás y estaba consciente que ahora tenía el suficiente poder conferido para vislumbrar todo lo que el apostó Juan había atestiguado durante las revelaciones del apocalipsis.

Su gran biblia antigua mostraba la página que recién le había abierto los ojos a la verdad. Bajo los recortes de los periódicos que redactaban la noticia del _Tattler_ exponiendo en primera plana el escape de _El Dragón Rojo_ y su conexión obsesiva con el Doctor Hannibal Lecter, se podía leer el párrafo la revelación de la bestia salida del mar.

" _Me paré sobre la arena del mar, y vi subir del mar una bestia que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos; y en sus cuernos diez diademas; y sobre sus cabezas, un nombre blasfemo."_

Tras leer la revelación, de nuevo, una y otra vez, Dolarhyde se sintió maravillado, sus ojos centellantes en asombro ante la imagen que maquinaba su imaginación onírica.

"… _y adoraron al dragón que había dado autoridad a la bestia, y adoraron a la bestia, diciendo: ¿Quién como la bestia, y quién podrá luchar contra ella?"_

Si el Dragón Rojo había conferido sus poderes a la bestia eso solo podía significar que la bestia misma también debía ser parte del Dragón Rojo, y todos debían adorarlo e hincarse ante él. Debía conocer a esa bestia de cerca, debía apoderarse también de ella.

Tras salir de su trance, Dolarhyde salió de su casa presuroso por encontrar un sitio en donde poder averiguar más sobre los otros grabados de William Blake. Estaba invadido por su excitación exacerbada por saber si de nuevo Blake había sido capaz de espiar dentro de su mente, el maldito pintor siempre lo lograba.

En una pequeña biblioteca local, Dolarhyde pudo tomar un computador prestado y pronto se vio buscando en el navegador de internet el nombre y obra de Blake. En las imágenes que arrojaron la búsqueda Dolarhyde pudo verlo por vez primera la magnificencia de _El Dragón Rojo y la Bestia del Mar_ , obra magna y distintivamente inigualable de Blake. El famoso pintor y poeta inglés había logrado espiar de nuevo dentro de su esquizofrénica mente.

Dolarhyde había quedado estupefacto ante tal imagen, los trazos y pinceladas de Blake habían logrado plasmar a la perfección lo que Dolarhyde había imaginado durante su trance. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos, sin parpadear, sobre el monitor del computador que mostraba la imagen de la obra en acuarela. Se sintió de nuevo invadido por el éxtasis, el furor enervó su imaginación. De pronto, presa de nuevo de sus propios delirios pudo verse a sí mismo en el cuerpo del Dragón rojo sobre la pintura, dominando a la bestia salida del mar, confiriéndole sus poderes infernales para destruir a los hijos del Cordero.

Dolarhyde podía sentirse vivo dentro de la obra, como si pudiera atravesar la dimensión dentro de la imagen.

Su tiempo de ocupación en el computador terminó al cabo de un rato y el bibliotecario le pidió amablemente que desocupara la máquina. Dolarhyde obedeció sin decir palabra alguna y miró al hombre con falsa amabilidad, siempre lograba pasar desapercibido, nunca nadie sospechaba de él. Nunca nadie podía pensar que aquel amable hombre tranquilo era un cruel asesino serial presa de su propia enfermedad mental.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Dolarhyde tentó el pen drive que llevaba guardado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. En el dispositivo había guardado la imagen de esa otra magnífica obra de Blake en una buena resolución. Tenía el propósito de proyectarla en la pared de su sala de estar en cuanto llegara a casa y quizá dejarla así durante el resto de la noche mientras dormía para comenzar bien el día en que volvería a Boston a reencontrarse con el rubio adinerado.

—te encontraré pronto Hector, serás de nuevo uno con el Dragón—musitaba continuamente ensimismado.

…

Dixon había llamado a Fabian para hablar un poco acerca de lo que había acontecido durante su ausencia en Londres, aunque no había estado en Estados Unidos demasiado tiempo siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo de relevancia ocurriera. Había pasado tan solo un día desde el rencuentro sexual que había tenido con Guillam y aún le invadía la incertidumbre por saber cómo debía llamar a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Su reencuentro se había tornado únicamente sexual, ninguno de los dos había intentado dialogar acerca de su relación y los posibles sentimientos que los conectaban, si es que todavía existían, aunque a decir verdad hablar de lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro siempre había sido difícil. Al recordar que Guillam lo había poseído de esa manera salvaje, Dixon sentía una especie de desprecio emerger de nuevo dentro de su pecho, eso solo provocaba que los sentimientos que lo habían unido a Guillam se mermaran aún más. Estaba enfadado con él, aunque también sabía que él había tenido la iniciativa de utilizarlo como cualquier amante que alquilaba en prostíbulos homosexuales. Pero a Guillam más que cómo macho alfa de su posesión siempre lo había contemplado como su pareja, y eso lo hacía totalmente diferente a los demás hombres con quienes se había acostado.

Y el recuerdo de Dolarhyde le obsesionaba demasiado. Ésta tarde intentaría dejar de pensar en el maldito Peter Guillam y centrarse en otros asuntos.

Ahora Dixon se encontraba dentro de su oficina personal, acompañado por quien era su mano derecha y su amigo desde hacía años.

—ese maldito funcionario me fastidia Fabian, eliminé a su mayor objetivo y el tipo mostró su total apatía hacia mí, como si yo le provocara repugnancia…ja bueno si es así, espero que comprenda que el sentimiento es mutuo— dijo Dixon fastidiado, mientras cambiaba al azar los canales en la TV.

Fabian estaba de pie al costado del sillón donde Dixon estaba sentado, era de día y afuera el Sol irradiaba un clima apacible por lo que Dixon había decidido quitarse la chaqueta y los guantes negros que tanto le gustaba usar.

—He escuchado que es un narcisista y creo que además el tipo es un homofóbico declarado— expresó Fabian.

— ¿y eso quiere decir que también tiene una especie de sexto sentido para darse cuenta con quien se acuesta alguien? Jaja tal vez en efecto algo le hizo darse cuenta cuanto me gustan los hombres— dijo Dixon sonriendo con sátira. Fabian soltó una risita burlona y se sentó en el sillón contrario.

—pues de eso no puedo estar seguro…sólo se me ocurrió puntualizar eso, porque precisamente esta mañana encontré esa declaración suya en un sitio de internet— explicó Fabian.

Dixon volvió a sonreír y le miró por un momento, luego volvió a prestar su atención hacia la pantalla de LED para continuar cambiando a los canales.

—Bueno eso solo ha hecho que lo odie más, un día me las pagará-— musitó Dixon.

—comprendo cómo debes sentirte, Dixon, pero ya tendrás tu forma de desquitarte del desaire que te hizo ese tipo— dijo Fabian con sátira.

—Tienes razón, jaja pero ¡mira a todos esos estúpidos! posando para la cámara con su cara de imbéciles como si fueran los héroes de la humanidad, enalteciéndose con su falsa hipocresía que oculta la opulencia en la que viven y con la cual se deshacen de sus enemigos contratando sicarios como yo para hacer su trabajo sucio. Pero bueno Fabian, no puedo quejarme después de todo porque disfruto hacer esto y además soy demasiado bien remunerado— explicó Dixon mientras veía con risa burlona el canal que transmitía las noticias políticas.

—Eso es verdad Dixon, por eso tienes todo lo que deseas y cuando lo deseas— dijo Fabian sonriente.

—oh sí, en eso tienes razón, aunque hay cosas que vienen solas, o es que quizá soy muy afortunado— dijo Dixon sonriendo lánguidamente de nuevo, en su mente solo podía aparecer el recuerdo del hombre de cabello oscuro de Boston, y sus ojos azules mirándolo con furor y excitación. Ante el recuerdo Dixon se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

—bueno, has sido lo suficientemente hábil para crearte tu propia fortuna…

—bueno sí, tal vez pero ésta vez me refiero a otro tipo de suerte. ¿Sabes Fabian? Conocí a un hombre semental maravilloso en la cama…en Boston—explicó el rubio con una lánguida sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

—Bueno pero siempre encuentras a los mejores hombres, siempre consigues los que quieres— dijo Fabian soltando una risita burlona.

Pese a su declaración, Fabian no mostró asombro, después de todo Dixon se había acostado con tantos hombres que incluso habían perdido la cuenta.

Sin embargo cuando Dixon volvió a mencionarlo su notable emoción fue evidente, entonces Fabian supo que el susodicho hombre alfa había causado mucha impresión en su jefe.

—no Fabian, ese hombre en especial fue diferente, sabes que siempre he conseguido el mejor sexo con hombres pero con este sentí una especie de conexión que no puedo siquiera explicar. Ese hombre me hizo sentir totalmente dominado en todos los sentidos, me cautivó con su mirada, con su cuerpo musculoso, con su voz grave y masculina, con su cabello oscuro como la noche…y el sexy tatuaje en su espalda. Su nombre es John Bateman— explicó Dixon.

—por la forma en que lo expresas me imagino lo bueno que fue pasar una noche con ese hombre, pero ¿cómo es posible que Hector Dixon haya podido dejar escapar a ese hombre de sus manos? — inquirió Fabian curioso.

—Pues, todo pasó tan rápido e impulsivo, pero fue tan glorioso como nunca lo había sentido con nadie, y cuando desperté él ya no estaba a mi lado— indicó Dixon recordando la forma en que se había encontrado solo en la cama de la suite.

— ¿acaso no le ofreciste dinero? — inquirió Fabian de nuevo.

—lo hice, estuve dispuesto a pagarle una gran suma de dinero en cuanto lo vi en una biblioteca de la ciudad, pero a pesar de eso no le importó marcharse así sin avisar. No robó nada de mis cosas, toda la habitación estaba intacta.

— ¡vaya Dixon! Eso casi suena como si se hubiese tratado de un sueño—expresó Fabian haciendo un suspiro al final de su expresión.

—jaja lo sé, a mí también me gusta pensar en algo como eso a veces, pero no lo fue. Fue real. Cuando desperté podía sentir todavía su semen dentro de mí, además me marcó la piel— dijo Dixon con descaro, nunca se limitaba a hablar de todos los detalles de sus noches de sexo, Fabian era más que su asistente su mejor amigo.

Fabian rió ante la confesión desvergonzada de su jefe, aunque era usual que Dixon siempre hablara de esa forma a veces no dejaba de admirarse de su forma atrevida de ser.

—Oye espera un momento Hec, ¿eso quiere decir que lo hiciste con un desconocido sin protección? — preguntó Fabián intrigado.

—Es que fue todo tan impulsivo, comencé a provocarlo un poco y de pronto el bastardo me tomó entre sus brazos, me desvistió con salvajismo y me hizo suyo sin que yo pudiera oponer resistencia.

—pero no deja de tratarse de un desconocido…

—Sí, pero realmente no me importó, y disfruté enormemente sentir la explosión de su orgasmo dentro de mí. Y como dije, tenía un tatuaje muy sexy en esa espalda musculosa, de hombre…que arañé cuando me aferré a él, es que fue tan salvaje— dijo Dixon relamiéndose de pronto los labios.

— Bueno ¿Y supongo que piensas volver a Boston a buscar a ese fornido moreno? — insinuó Fabian con pícara sonrisa.

—sí, por supuesto que lo haré, contrataré a un detective si es necesario para encontrarlo a como dé lugar. Conseguiré que el sexy moreno corpulento se acueste conmigo de nuevo aunque tenga que pagar una fortuna o matar a quien sea. Pero lastimosamente de momento no puedo viajar a Estados Unidos, no puedo levantar sospechas en la policía. No es conveniente que viaje allá durante los próximos días así que tendré que esperar un par de semanas aunque la impaciencia me corroa por dentro—explicó el rubio, su emoción de prono había disminuido notablemente.

—Sé paciente mi estimado Hec, cuando puedas volver podrás encontrar a ese macho alfa sin problemas, lo sé— dijo Fabian sonriente.

—y no volveré a dejar que se escape de mis manos, lo juro por la inmunda vida de esa repugnante rata— indicó Dixon sonriendo con cinismo, refiriéndose al mismo funcionario que lo había contratado precisamente para viajar a Boston y que en ese instante se mostraba sonriente ante la cámara en su televisión de LED cuando era entrevistado con seriedad por un reportero.

—y por cierto ¿qué hay de Peter? —inquirió Fabian.

Dixon hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—por mí puede irse al infierno.

….

 **Nota final:** Al fin actualicé luego de varios meses, lamento terriblemente la demora pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo aunque sea un poco ;)

Las cosas son muy intensas en esta historia, ya verán lo que sucederá en capítulos futuros, verán el reencuentro de Dolarhyde y Dixon, el nexo con Hannibal Lecter y la forma en que Dolarhyde seguirá combatiendo su esquizofrenia. Además seguro que Guillam no le dejará fácil el camino a Dolarhyde pues he decidido dejar un poco de lado su personalidad pacífica y tomarme la libertad de hacerlo más competitivo y por supuesto celoso.

Lamento que este capítulo no haya tenido realmente Dolarhyde/Dixon pero mientras estén separados todo el concepto se ve reducido a sus fantasías sexuales y demás sueños húmedos.

Lamentablemente no he podido volver a incluir el Hannigram, de hecho he tenido que cortarlo desde el capítulo pasado para no hacer el capítulo más largo pero pronto sucederá xD y será también fogoso.

Y bueno, todos sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos! :v /


	4. Obsesión

**Chapter 4— Obsession**

"Wait, Hector...Do not you care about your relationship with Guillam anymore?" Fabian asked confusedly and giggling uneasily after Dixon referred to Peter Guillam in that contemptuous way. Fabian knew Dixon too well and knew that he was one of the hardest and coldest men he could ever meet, and that to express himself in any way was not unusual, but he was also aware that his boss was human and he himself had witnessed the feelings and the great passion that Peter Guillam had awakened in him since the beginning of their relationship. Since the beginning of their relationship as lovers, Fabian had been convinced that Dixon really had very strong feelings for Guillam because even only for him he had been faithful for some time and knew that although they often argued they always returned to be together. But this time, from the way Dixon was referring to Guillam Fabian could sense that he was being serious. Maybe Guillam was no longer the main object of Hector's whim. Maybe he was really getting too fond of the mysterious man he'd had sex with in Boston.

"Did not you hear what I said? For me, that bastard can go to hell!" Dixon reiterated, turning to see Fabian with a fixed and piercing stare and a broad smile that showed his perfect teeth.

"I thought there had been reconciliation, that is, this morning when I called you, I was able to listen to Guillam's voice in the background and..." said Fabian.

"Oh yeah, we spent the night together, we had hard sex because I called him just for that. Yesterday I was too sexually thirsty and had no intention of hiring a man. So the imbecile Guillam had been stalking me for days, leaving messages in my phone mailbox until I was tired of hear and also in the end I was tired of self-pleasing me. I needed to feel a real man cock, hot and throbbing inside me and I called him. I called him to use him for that, to lower my fever a little, I've been too hot since I was with that macho in Boston Haha and I also called Guillam to save me money, you know Guillam is too cheap, you know... But there was no reconciliation between the bastard Guillam and me...we do not clarify anything about the stupid arguments that led us to separate all these weeks," Dixon said with determination and satire.

"That means it was just casual sex...Guillam did not insist on reconciliation, or did you want to break everything with him?" inquired Fabian.

"Yes, it was casual sex, like I said I just called him for that, to have sex. In the morning the damn idiot fucked me again, but this time I did not ask for it. I got it almost by force under the shower. I was even angry with him. He always gets irritated me, but I do not deny that I enjoy that domination. But…I still get mad at him. When you called me I was running him from my house," Dixon explained.

"Oh, so I'm sorry for the interruption," Fabian said, a little self-conscious but laughable. Dixon smiled briefly.

"Ah, do not worry. As I answered the phone, I aimed a pistol at him and he finally left."

"And... about the man you met in Boston... do you have any more information? I do not think you did not even ask his name," said Fabian smiling with mischief. He was being ironic, he knew perfectly well that his boss could never miss something as important as that.

Dixon smiled at him with his wide white smile.

"His name is John Bateman, and... I must say that this morning while Guillam was fucking me, I imagined it was the dark-haired Adonis who did it," Dixon said, licking his lips. He felt some heat begin to take hold of his crotch. Fabian smirked. He always loved to hear his boss talking indiscreetly about the things he always enjoyed.

"Oh, without doubt the Bostonian of US has become your new whim," Fabian said in a tone of complicity.

"Haha, he will be my new toy, I swear, Fabian. It was so easy to provoke him and get what I wanted from him, and I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it as much as I did. It was the best sex I've ever had in my life" Dixon said, licking his lips as he remembered how Dolarhyde had been taking him with savagery that night of sex.

"But... then why did he run away without telling you anything, without waiting for you to wake up and not get paid?" Fabian asked, he really could not understand.

"That's the strangest thing, but it does not matter. I'll find him, and he will be mine again," Dixon said decisively and with a malicious look, he was totally prepared for it.

"It will be interesting to see how my great boss Hector Dixon gets back that American man," Fabian added exclaiming.

"Also, I'll bring him to London to live with me," said Dixon, smiling.

"Oh, really? That would be really exciting!" Fabian said in amazement.

"Yes, moreover... I must say that his sexy manly voice had a kind of Irish accent, I would have liked to know more about him... to know his age, his interests, his occupation. It is a little frustrating to know that we could only meet in bed."

"You'll get the chance, Hector. You always get what you want," Fabian said, smiling at his boss. It was not just a compliment, Fabian was really quite sure of it.

….

Early in the morning, Francis Dolarhyde began to get ready to leave. Although it had not been a good night for him, he had suffered unexpected insomnia because of his great anxiety, he did not want to delay his purpose any longer. He had set out to leave for Boston at dawn, driving the new pickup he had bought in exchange for selling the old one.

As he drove down the road, he could not stop his eagerness to come and meet again with the blond Hector Dixon that gradually increased with the passing of the minutes. He had prepared everything he needed to spend in Boston enough time to find him, though he felt fairly certain it would not take him too long to do so. Something told him in his subconscious that being the great _Red Dragon_ something like meeting the blond again seemed to be ridiculously easy.

Dolarhyde drove down the road for three hours until he had to stop the van at a gas station to load the fuel. Fortunately since he had woken up that morning, the voices in his head had not appeared again to disturb him. This was one of those lucid days when he could concentrate better, even though the madness in his mind remained constant because it had gradually deteriorated his reasoning and sometimes failed to understand and differentiate what was right and what was evil within a society with well-established political, ethical and moral laws.

But this morning he was strangely much more aware than usual that he must be much more cautious about being seen too much because the spoken portrait with his supposed face continued to circulate in all the country's headquarters and newspapers, and anyone could recognize him. Although this portrait was not faithful, it was clear of his scar on the upper lip, as well as other characteristic features, so now almost all the time he wore dark glasses, and even tried to articulate the words in his voice so that he could conceal his accustomed hiss and slightly Irish accent, because of the family where he had been born.

With each passing minute, Dolarhyde felt that his exasperation was becoming unbearable. But there were still more than 100 miles to Boston and a little more to get specifically to that luxurious hotel where the blond had taken him to his suite. As he loaded gasoline into his vehicle, in his mind passed a sea of ideas, images and retrospective concepts in which he not only thought about the blond Dixon but also imagined the idea of being with him again in careless debauchery while the images of his old projector were played on the wall. He had brought the movie projector with him, it was well stored in a metal box he had placed in one of the rear seats. He was anxious to use it and carry out his task, and of course he was anxious because some of those projected images were the iconographies of Blake's works he had just discovered.

Finally he finished filling the fuel tank of his van but before leaving the place and continue his way, he decided to buy some things in the store that was established next to. He had to get into the bathroom, he had to masturbate and calm down a little the heat that had awakened in his crotch because of the sea of lustful delusions that had machined in his mind as he remembered the blond Dixon as had been filling the gas tank.

As soon as he was able to free himself a little of his erection in the bathroom, he went back to the establishment and thought it might be a good idea to buy some things for the trip. He took some snacks and non-intoxicating drinks and then headed for the magazines and newspapers. He thought that being Tuesday they should have the famous magazine _The Tattler_ , his favorite, and should already be on the shelf, despite the possibilities were reduced because the site looked quite desolate and no county or houses were visible in the surroundings.

Luck seemed to be on his side because despite the possibility that they did not sell the new _The Tattler_ number in that place, as soon as he approached to review the magazines he realized that indeed the new number of the week was there. Because of the conditions and the smell of new ink, he could immediately realize that it was the number that had come out a few hours ago, even before reading the date of publication. Dolarhyde took the magazine in his hands, anxiously gazing at the cover for a moment, as the scent of the new magazine rose to his face. He took a quick glance at the date of the publication, the same date of that day, and immediately began to leaf through it, for from just seeing his cover he had begun to feel excited again to himself.

He noticed that several of the publications of that day were extremely interesting and more than that, appealing, since new notes had been written about crimes, some of them frightening and other sections where people were talking about missing persons. Thinking that such lost people might now be dead made him feel even more frenetic, his schizophrenic mind instantly engineered a thousand ways in which each of them could have been massacred. He licked his lips a little to imagine that he might even have been the perpetrator himself, and even at a moment he tried to remember if for some reason he had forgotten that in fact he had indeed been. He thought that perhaps this excitement had made him forget his latest victims, so for a brief span of minutes he looked closely at the photographs of the missing persons. Until one of the shopkeepers spoke to him, making him out of his reverie.

"Sir, may I help you? Is something wrong?" asked the attendant to Dolarhyde, had been a little worried because Dolarhyde seemed disturbed to read the notes of that publication. The reality was far from it, Dolarhyde was not disturbed, instead he was immersed in his own inner ecstasy and could almost feel oppression again in his zipper.

But in spite of his great fantasy, Dolarhyde was not irritated by his interruption, and on the contrary he responded with kindness, though with a little expression.

"No, I was just reading the headlines of this magazine. I think I'll take it," he said succinctly and headed for the box with everything and the magazine in hand and the other products he wanted to buy. Dolarhyde made the corresponding payment and withdrew from the place. As he had wished, he had not raised suspicions in any of the few employees of the place. None of them had imagined that he actually was a dangerous serial killer that the police had been searching fervently for weeks, and without trouble, being out, Dolarhyde boarded his van again and continued driving for a few more miles until near to some County had decided to stop for a moment. He was not tired of driving but he felt a great need to read the new _The Tattler_ number he had bought a few minutes ago.

At the side of the road, having parked the vehicle, and after taking a bit of a revitalizing drink, began to read _The Tattler_ carefully. He had to keep checking the content that had been published in the magazine that morning and it was then that in one of the publications he saw an incident that had aroused his interest more than usual a few days ago, much more than notes like that commonly did. In the publication they had written the news about the cold-blooded murder of the British politician who had been killed by some lone murderer inside the luxurious hotel where he was staying.

He remembered that the blond man he had met had been reading with interest the newspaper that announced the news that time in the Boston Herald. He had to head back there, maybe there the blond man he had possessed could come back at any moment.

Dolarhyde set off again. Ever since he had started the engine of his van, his mind had filled with memories of that night full of sex with Hector Dixon. He remembered his voice, sweet and also provocative, and remembered his words where he'd told him his purpose of having taken him to his suite that night to have sex together and that he was willing to pay a large sum of money in exchange for it.

 _"I'll make you a good pay"_

Dolarhyde kept his eyes in front of the wheel and in front of his way, but those words were something that resonated in his thoughts recurrently. And in the end he had not received that pay, in the end he had decided to flee the luxurious room without saying a word and the reason was that at that moment he had felt afraid, afraid of himself.

Now he was extremely repentant of it, he did not even want to admit it altogether because he hated to feel frustrated but the truth was that that morning after waking up in the great bed of the suite next to Hector Dixon that still slept naked next to him, had remembered that one of the things of Dixon that had captivated him almost immediately had been his perfect smile, and from that moment Dolarhyde had imagined that after assassinating him, as he had originally considered, he would have to tear him off his teeth to then after keep his macabre prize in a small wooden box, as part of his strange collection.

But then he'd really enjoyed that delicious and unexpected dose of sex with him, something he'd never imagined experimenting with any man and he could not repent because it had been really wonderful. He had had sex with a living being, had experienced the warmth of his body imprisoning his and had made him scream with pleasure. Hector Dixon was alive and his skin burned with ecstasy under his manly hands that had explored with obscene caresses. Dolarhyde had struck him with all the power conferred by the great _Red Dragon_ , they had been one even if their bodies were biologically and sexually equal.

But not even all those pleasurable sensations could have been able to stop him, at that moment Dolarhyde had really had a terrible fear of thinking that the fury of the great _Red Dragon_ that was inside his stomach could make him kill Dixon right there on the bed. And yet in the twisted schizophrenic mind of Dolarhyde there was still some sanity that made him realize the boundaries between what was right and what could be fatal. Strangely something in his mind told him that if he killed the sexy blond stranger who was sleeping naked next to him, later he could repent.

But his instincts might betray him at any moment, and that had been why, that morning, Dolarhyde barely took his clothes and dressed himself quickly when outside the sun was not even out yet, and as soon as he was dressed he fled from that place, without stopping to look again behind. At no point was he interested in the money that Dixon had offered him, or any of the valuable items he could bring with him in that luxurious suite. Dolarhyde simply left the building and took a taxi to the apartment he had been renting in Boston that day.

But since that incident, several days had passed and now Dolarhyde was driving on the road in order to meet Hector Dixon again.

Dolarhyde drove for another hour until finally arrived in Boston. He was exhausted and more exasperated, he regretted that he had decided to move abruptly to New Jersey, but he had to do so because his neighbors in Boston had begun to suspect that he was in fact a dangerous man. Although the police did not have a real photograph of him and although the spoken portrait they had made was not too similar to him, it had been well described that one of the physical characteristics of the murderer was the singular scar on his upper lip, a vestige that he had been born with a cleft lip.

As soon as Dolarhyde arrived in Boston, he immediately went to the luxurious hotel where Dixon had stayed. He inquired for him again, but just as on that occasion the staff and the manager told him that no one by that name had stayed that time.

"You have to show me your fucking security cameras!" said Dolarhyde a little insistently, his gaze was extremely intimidating and his frown began to disturb the managers.

"No sir, we are not allowed to do that. We ask you to please do not keep insisting and leave now" said the attendant in a serious but nervous voice, Dolarhyde managed to impose great fear and therefore the manager was ready to act immediately the alarm for the security guards to attack him if necessary. For his part, Dolarhyde felt such exasperation that he was short of his control, but in the end he resisted and managed to accept, as a normal person, that he would not receive such information from the hotel.

Without saying more, but even looking at him austerely, Dolarhyde turned and left the place. He was very annoyed, and too anxious not to achieve his goal yet. He wondered if it might be possible to find the blond named Hector Dixon in that immense city, made him even more uneasy about how difficult it would be to do so when the streets at that hour were so crowded.

"He lied to me about his name... his name is not Hector..." Dolarhyde muttered over and over again to himself. He felt a bit betrayed, mocked. At times he considered that perhaps all this foolish pursuit might be useless, but soon the dark and twisted side of his scene reminded him that the ideology revealed by the great scriptures of his old bible could not be wrong, nor could those wonderful sensations be wrong which the blond man clothing with the sun had made him experience that night.

Hector, or whatever he was called, had to be his at any cost.

Dolarhyde picked up his van again, and this time he headed for the Boston Herald building, the place where they had first met fate for the first time. Maybe there he could find much better information. He thought that if fate and the revelations of the apocalypse had made them inevitably drawn in that place, it must be a kind of sacred ground. Going to the Boston Herald could not fail.

He drove for a few minutes, was surprised to find the road quickly and quickly to the building that served as a collection of important newspapers, and as soon as he was inside he went to one of the managers to ask for the blond man named Hector Dixon.

"He is blond, thin, short, about 40 years old like me. He was here reading a newspaper like this a few days ago," Dolarhyde explained to the manager while was showing him the cut of the front page showing the crime that Dixon had perpetrated.

The manager was confused, he did not know how to answer his questions, and certainly the presence of Dolarhyde made him very uneasy, because he could scarcely conceal that he was desperate to know the whereabouts of the aforementioned middle-aged blond man.

"Sir, to this place come many blond men of middle age, of short stature and who read our diaries of the day, that we always have of sample in the desks... besides to say truth we do not pay much attention in the physical appearance of the people" The manager began to say calmly. But Dolarhyde was not as calm as he was, and he frowned a little more.

"Please, remember!" asked Dolarhyde insistent and energetic. The man adjusted his spectacles a little and looked up again at Dolarhyde.

"Mmmh... could you give me more specific details..." the man asked.

"Is a blond man, bushy eyebrows but just as blond, delicate body and nice face, gentle and formal... and he is British" said Dolarhyde. The manager giggled nervously, as the way Dolarhyde described the man he was looking for sounded like a strange admiration for him, it was as if Dolarhyde could not help but describe him as an ideal.

"Sir, I mean rather his name," the manager added, waiting for Dolarhyde to provide him with the data so he could look for it on the computer.

"Hector Dixon, he was here last Friday night, shortly before the newspaper library closed," Dolarhyde explained, doing his usual hiss as he spoke.

The man typed the name of Hector Dixon in the computer, but the system did not yield results of that day. Nevertheless it yielded results of several homonyms that also were registered like Hector Dixon, but none corresponded to the blond British of middle age that Dolarhyde looked for.

"None of these men? Are you sure?" Inquired the manager as the computer screen continued to show the photograph of three men also called Hector Dixon. One of them looked too young, and he was red-haired, another was a rather old man with dark hair, probably dyed, and the third was a gray-haired old man who was quite old.

Dolarhyde shook his head and clenched his fist. He was disappointed. None of those called Hector Dixon was his.

"No, none of them is..." muttered Dolarhyde seriously.

"Sorry, that's all I can do for you. Maybe that man you're looking for is not registered here, especially if he's British as you mentioned" said the manager.

"In the damn security cameras! Surely I could see him there," exclaimed Dolarhyde.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're not allowed to show that to ordinary civilians. Only the police can have access in necessary cases," the man explained.

Dolarhyde frowned again.

"I beg you, please!" snapped Dolarhyde, in a more abrupt, grave and imposing voice. The man was frightened again, and just behind him appeared a guard and Dolarhyde knew that he must calm down a bit.

"It is not possible sir, and please be better off. We do not tolerate aggressive behavior in this place," said the manager.

Dolarhyde hesitated a little but did not insist again and without saying more left the place, with composure but much more annoying than he had been leaving the luxurious hotel.

Outside, he wondered again if he could find Dixon, his other half, in that big, busy city.

"Maybe he's already gone to England," he thought to himself in frustration.

….

It had been almost a week since Dolarhyde had returned to find Dixon in Boston. Dolarhyde still wanted to find Dixon, desperately wanted it, but now he could not stay in Boston too long. Every day he regretted having moved so far, but he did not mind driving his van every third day from New Jersey. Sometimes he had decided to spend some nights at some cheap hotel in the city. But he knew that he could not squander his money too much, because his savings would not last forever and he still could not get a job since he was a fugitive from the police.

So on more than one occasion he had even decided to spend the night asleep inside his van.

During the course of those days, Dolarhyde made an exhaustive search to find Dixon, but was still unsuccessful. He could not find a single clue. He also began to believe that perhaps it could be that even Dixon had just been a dream, one too wonderful. But remembering their bare skins united in intense sex could not have been just a dream.

In addition, he constantly dreamed about Dixon. Almost every night, from that time on, he dreamed that he would make him his own again or that he shared with him moments when he enjoyed doing some of his favorite activities, such as seeing those old home movies and worshiping his great bible, reading together The revelations, something he had never done before with anyone.

And while he was awake fantasizing, he also masturbated, thinking of Hector Dixon.

However, in these last days this search had taken away the time and dedication to carry out to him his accustomed rituals in front of the great bible, that demanded to him the malice of his deliriums. Dixon had him obsessed, hogging all his mental concentration. All this time he had not stopped to consider that the cursed Red Dragon sleeping inside his stomach had not bothered him, his mind was too busy finding the golden-haired man like the Sun.

That was why Dolarhyde did not give up, he could not do it. He would find Dixon anywhere and at all costs.

…..

At the Chesapeake hospital in Virginia, agent Will Graham was finally released after spending more than a couple of weeks in hospital recovering from his various injuries. He was still very sore and crippled, and he felt too weak to move on just too much, but at least he could be out of bed and go home to finish recovering there. His jaw still ached a little but he was able to talk, though not for too long.

The hospital had been extremely boring, despite the fact that most of the time he had been asleep because of medicines. He was very excited to be able to return to his house, but above all to see his beloved dogs again. But he also had a great fear that Dolarhyde might stalk him to finish the purpose he had not been able to conclude on that occasion. Graham feared that Dolarhyde could find him at any moment and murder him.

That morning, Crawford made the last visit to Will's room, to assist him a bit and help him out of the hospital. Crawford never mentioned to Will anything about the note that Hannibal had dared to send him among the flowers days ago. And Hannibal had not sent anything back to Will, he was too sneaky to let Crawford and his agents track him, the letter had been just a wink on his part to let them know he was better than the whole FBI together. Hannibal was not stupid to believe that Will had received his letter, he knew that Crawford would see to it that he never received it and that Crawford would wait for him to send a second to use it as hook. That was why Hannibal did not do it again.

"Thank you so much for your help, Jack," Will said to his superior as Crawford reached for crutches and the nurse finished helping him put on a coat. It was cold outside, it was fall.

"It's the least I can do, Will," Crawford said, smiling briefly.

"I'll walk you home, do not worry, we put some alarms in there that will automatically trigger any strange movement, but I still think it would be best if you moved out," Crawford explained, "anyway, if Dolarhyde comes back to your home, I do not think he's so stupid to not know that the FBI is taking care of you," he added as he walked next to Will who was doing it with clumsy step because of the crutches.

Will had no serious injuries that would prevent him from walking, but the bruise on his side hurt a great deal if he did not lean on something strong as he walked.

"Jack, you know I can't move so immediately, I need to find a good place where they will accept me and my dogs first," Will said, and smiled a little, but soberly. Crawford noticed that it was the first time Graham had smiled for many days. Crawford also smiled succinctly.

"About that, I have some suggestions for you. I knew that was the reason you would say, because those dogs are your priority, that's why I went to the task of finding several places for you. But it would be nice if you see them personally. I can accompany you from tomorrow if you wish. Meantime today take your time to rest well at home and be with your dogs. Do not worry, we have been taking good care of them. Besides, your house has been well monitored by the police and it is okay," Crawford said.

"Haha, I suppose... because if there were news you would have told me or the news would have caught the note of the capture of that murderous bastard _Red Dragon_ " Graham said a little laughable, but could not laugh too much, his side hurt like hell.

"That's true, we still have no clue of the damn bastard..." Crawford said seriously. The truth was he was frustrated at not being able to advance the investigation.

"What about DNA test results?" inquired Will. At that moment the elevator was reaching the first level, soon they would be outside the building and from there they would go to the parking lot.

Crawford paused before answering and his expression became even more serious.

"DNA tests, which were very scarce, do not serve us. The hairs have no root and indeed several belong to some of his victims. There are no traces of his semen anywhere, even though they all were raped post mortem. The bastard was probably clever enough to divert our attention and cheat us," Crawford said. Will also became more serious. The nurse helped him out of the building, and after saying goodbye to them, Crawford and Graham headed for the vehicle that would take them.

"And...are there clues to...?" began Will by inquiring, hesitantly and averting his gaze nervously.

"No, Hannibal has not given us a single clue to his location..." Crawford replied. They were already inside the vehicle. They went out onto the avenue, and for a long while there was no conversation between them.

….

Dixon continued to handle his own business affairs in London. Besides being a hitman he had several dirty businesses on the black market. Be in the mafia always demanded to be involved every time in darker matters. Something unavoidable, which made him amass his illicit fortune even more.

Throughout the United Kingdom a great scandal had taken place over the death of the official killed by Dixon. Police had suspicions of a mafia organized in the United States and involved with the deceased, and there was talk of looking for British suspects who could settle in the United States. For that reason Dixon still could not return to Boston.

But he was still eager to return to meet the Boston's dark-haired Adonis. The private detective, a fifty-year-old man with brown hair and green eyes named Milton Wells, whom Dixon had hired to locate Dolarhyde, had failed to provide him with a single clue to John Bateman's whereabouts. As in the case of Dolarhyde when asking the librarian, the private detective had located different homonyms called equal to John Bateman, but none corresponded to the physical characteristics that Dixon had given to him. Hector Dixon was getting more desperate. And he had no further information on him.

"He had an Irish accent, but I'm not sure if he was. I'm sure he is American, something tells me," Dixon told the private detective during a video call via the internet.

"Maybe he could be an immigrant," the detective suggested.

"He was a big man, his body was very athletic, maybe he could be at some sports center or some of the gyms, look for him in that kind of places too" Dixon suggested.

"In the Boston Herald newspaper library there are only three records with his name on the ballot paper as a general public, but he's not registered in the system. Seems that he usually orders journals and magazines for consultation only using his identification card and do not have home loan, so that there is no record of his address."

"Wait... I think it would be best to wait for him there. If he's a regular user he'll be back there soon anytime," Dixon said. He felt greatly hopeful.

"That's what I've been doing. I asked a librarian to let me know if that man John Bateman comes in. I offered him a large sum of money, but so far he does not seem to have asked for more magazines or newspapers."

"Intensify the search, Wells, please. I'll pay you more, double if you can find him the moment he comes back."

….

As soon as Will Graham was at home and having happily attended to his beloved dogs whom he had not seen in those days, he paused for a moment to rest on a comfortable couch to watch television.

He was still overwhelmed because he still had not overcome his fear of the escape situation that the violent confrontation with the Red Dragon had caused him. He felt very paranoid to think that Dolarhyde could enter his house and surprise him at any moment, especially since the damned was still free in the streets and the police had not a single clue. He felt too insecure in his own house, which on the contrary was supposed should give him comfort. He felt insecure even if surveillance cameras had been set up that the FBI was monitoring 24 hours a day. But that also worried him too much, because he felt like an animal in captivity, or a rat in a laboratory, because now he could not have privacy, the FBI had become much more stalker than Dolarhyde himself.

But he knew he had to bear it, but it was nothing compared to the anguish that had made him feel abandoned by Hannibal and not knowing anything about him because of course Crawford had not sent him the letter that Hannibal had sent him between the flowers and of course was that Will had not even realized.

He was really tired of the whole situation, he felt truly alone even though he had the presence of his canine friends at his side, although he had always preferred the company of his pets to human company. Perhaps it was simply that he could not get over the fact that his secret love affair with the murderous doctor had been frustrated and that he now had to be in the company of Dr. Bedelia, whom he had chosen over him.

The time passed, the afternoon culminated and outside it was almost dark. While Will continued to watch the television, and while he changed some channels with the remote control, he began to think and remember where the blind spots of the surveillance cameras were. His mind could not help brooding the idea that if Hannibal for some reason visited his house, he would have to do so by trying to go through those blind spots not to be seen. But he knew that was just an absurd fantasy and none of that would happen. They were things that would only happen in movies or in a novel. It was not as if Hannibal would suddenly appear sitting in some corner of his house, having entered unannounced and surely forcing the lock, and salute him without the police knowing.

But even though it was a fantasy, Will really wanted it to be.

Hannibal did not appear that way inside his house, but as if Graham had predicted it in a moment of the night, a note arrived under his door after a pair of knocks on the same one.

Will had a strange hunch. The knocks on the door were not heard again, only the wind that outside moved the leaves of the trees and the barking of the dogs after seeing the stranger, but surely should not be too unknown because the dogs did not bark more insistently or aggressiveness. Graham saw the note under his door, and hurried as hard as he could to open it, but when he did, he could not find anyone nearby. He had delayed opening the door more than a normal person would have done, for he was still wounded, and that would hinder his movements. After not seeing anyone outside he hurried to read the note. Before reading, something told him to do it in one of the blind spots of the house. He headed for a corner of the living room, under the stairs, and there began to read the note. He recognized the excellent calligraphy immediately and before reading the main content his eyes could not help but notice with emotion the signature that was unavoidable to recognize: Hannibal

His eyes lit up with internal enthusiasm and he read quickly.

 _My very dear Will, I am very glad that you have been discharged at last. You do not know how I've been longing for the moment when we can finally meet again. I'll wait for you outside the cafe 'Cafe Paraíso', just behind the mall._

 _You can recognize me because I have a carnation in the pocket of my shirt, which is light green._

 _-Hannibal-_

Doubtless, Will Graham subtly kissed the note and put it in his pocket. He was too excited. That note belonged to him, to Doctor Lecter, and there was no doubt that he had given it to him under the door. He knew that Hannibal was clever enough to go unnoticed by anyone, because he had always mocked the FBI even in front of them. Graham was not afraid of anything; he could rely entirely on Hannibal. Anyway nothing else mattered to him at that moment than to be with him, so he immediately hurried out. He took a jacket and left the house. He asked for a taxi in the avenue and in just a few minutes he was arriving at the place mentioned.

Graham paid the taxi driver for the ride and hurried down as much as he could, even though he had to lean on his crutches because of his bruised wounds in his torso. As he stood on the sidewalk, he looked impatiently for Hannibal's presence. He knew that he would not show his face so easily, being currently one of the most wanted serial killers in the country. But he knew he would recognize him immediately.

And as Will continued to look around, Hannibal suddenly appeared behind him and spoke to him closely.

"Will..." Dr. Lecter greeted softly, touching the shoulder of the agent who seemed intentional as a caress.

Graham immediately turned, finally was enjoying his presence one more time. Hannibal was in front of him again, a beard-framed smile, unusual in him, and he noticed that indeed Hannibal wore a green, casual shirt and a carnation in his pocket. He was also wearing jeans, Graham did not remember seeing him before wearing jeans, but they really made him look great. Also Hannibal wore dark glasses and the hairstyle in his hair was quite different.

"Hannibal..." Will said quietly and very softly, almost inaudibly; never ceasing to look up at him. He really wanted to be much more effusive with him, he really wanted to pounce on him and kiss him but he knew perfectly well that he could not do it, not then; he knew he had to resist it until they found an intimate and suitable place.

"Come on, Will... come on up," Hannibal said in a calm, elegant voice, gently touching his shoulder, inviting him into the black vehicle behind him on the curb.

Will was even more excited to have that physical touch on his part, that touch on his shoulder had been a fine caress, had been able to feel Hannibal's intention, Will knew his body language well. Will nodded and obeyed his request. He got into the car, with a little difficulty because of his injuries, but that did not detract from his happiness at any time.

Will slid to the seat across the window to allow Hannibal to sit beside him as he got into the car. Both inside, Hannibal closed the car door and signaled the driver to take them to a certain spot. Will Graham felt quite anxious. And suddenly Hannibal took his face in his hands gently and began to kiss him.

Will agreed and let himself be kissed by the doctor. The kiss was soft and not too long, even though they had longed for it for so long, but the moment demanded caution added to the fact that they could not avoid the tension that had caused them to part. Yet neither could deny that they were both happy.

"Where are we going, Hannibal?" Will asked after that kiss.

"You'll see..." Hannibal mumbled elegantly. For Will it was a little laughable to realize that Hannibal could never lose his refined behavior despite being dressed in too casual clothes.

They did not talk too much in the car, they also arrived very soon to the place indicated by Hannibal and that way they went up to a terrace where they perfectly appreciated an excellent panoramic view of the city.

And as they sat on a bench on the terrace, Hannibal and Will began to tell a little about what had happened in the later days when Hannibal had fled with Bedelia, but Will had no intention of claiming anything in no time, that night just wanted to feel happy at his side. They also talked briefly about what had happened to Dolarhyde that night. But the conservation was not prolonged too much because Hannibal was impatient to make a proposal, which above all could not postpone.

"Will, you know that I cannot stay here for too long. Come and live with me...in Florence. We will take this morning the private jet that will take us there. You can bring everything you need, including your pets, of course. Please say yes now, we cannot wait any longer," said the doctor at last.

Graham was momentarily astonished to hear him say such a request, but he did not take too long to accept his proposition. With Hannibal he was never afraid of anything, Hannibal always gave back all the confidence and for him it could go until the end of the world. It did not matter to leave everything behind.

"Okay..." Will replied, succinctly but enthusiastically, Hannibal was able to fully realize it and kissed him again.

"We will begin a new wonderful life together, Will." Hannibal spoke seductively, then took Will's hands in his and carefully lifted them to his face to kiss his knuckles. "I will be able to please you with what you wish when we get in Florence."

Hours later, long before dawn, they were both flying towards their new life together in Italy.

….

Dolarhyde returned that morning to look for Hector Dixon in the Boston Herald. A little more than a month had passed since that night they had met, and his desperation to find him still persisted. Not so much in the same way his physical energies. Despite being a strong man all this felt increasingly tedious. He had also had to move again. Moving was something he needed, but it did not cost too much effort because having burned down his own house now he did not have too many things. But surely his great bible and his projectors always required to have a special space, only for that reason he was never encouraged to only rent a room.

He continued to feed his addiction to hear the news of horrible crimes in the newspapers, but he had stopped requesting the newspapers in the newspaper library, since the newspapers he needed himself bought them and after taking some cuts he wanted, he threw them.

Without knowing it, the detective that Dixon had hired at that moment was also arriving at the newspaper archive. Since it was a custom since he had been hired by Dixon, he came directly to ask the manager if he had heard of the alleged John Bateman. But he could not give him that information again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that Mr John Bateman has not really come in here. Even seeing it on security cameras we cannot recognize him if you do not give me any more information about him, I mean something else than only that characteristic, the scar on his upper lip," she said.

What nobody knew was that because the FBI was looking for Dolarhyde intensely based mostly on his scar by the cleft lip, Dolarhyde had started to make up the scar with a latex plaster every time he had to leave the house. With that disadvantage it would be much more difficult to locate him. Dolarhyde had also decided to wear brown contact lenses to darken his natural blue eyes and most of the time he wore a cap.

"But sir, I must tell you something that may interest you..." said the clerk, who was quite young and Detective Wells listened attentively.

"Please speak," he said.

"My companions have told me that since a few days ago a man has also been asking insistently for the name of... ah, wait a moment please, I have it written right here" said the lady and hurried to reach a personal notebook where she wrote down, the the detective waited impatiently, "Hector Dixon, by that name has been asking," said the woman.

The detective was shocked by the information the young archivist had given him. His expression betrayed his complete surprise, the girl was dubiously nervous but soon Detective Wells resumed his professional seriousness and took the little note with the name of Hector Dixon that the lady had just giving him.

"Oh, I'm sure it's the man I'm looking for. There cannot be too much coincidence," said the detective, looking at the note with a smile.

"Mmh maybe, although the man who came to ask for that name does not have a scar on his lip and does not have blue eyes. That's what I realized myself... that is, at that moment I took care of him and looked at him to the eyes, they were brown, but it was not me who he asked for Hector Dixon, he asked my companion. I was curious, so I asked my companion and he told me that guy has been coming to ask for that Hector Dixon constantly for weeks" she finished saying.

The detective was intrigued by what the girl had said. But he could not shake the thought of not following the man who had asked for Dixon.

"Does that man always come back at the same time?" The detective asked.

"Usually does, and every third day as my colleagues said," said the manager.

"When was the last time that man was here?" The detective asked.

"Just this afternoon, just over an hour ago," she said.

"What is the name of that man?" The detective asked again.

"He has not given us his name, he has never registered in the system and he does not show his identification here because he has not requested copies of the newspapers for home loan. He only shows his identification to the security personnel who is in charge of allowing entry. "

At that moment the man began to write a note and discreetly gave it to read to the young woman. She read it in silence.

The note read "I offer you a good sum of money if you allow me to capture that man of the videos of the security cameras"

The girl felt nervous again and looked up at him again.

"Tonight, when the newspaper library stops serving, sir," she said quietly and circumspectly.

As she had indicated, Detective Wells was there when the newspaper library was about to close. She had managed, with the help of a companion and friend of the newspaper library, to get for him captures made with her cell phone directly from the security cameras that day

Outside the building the detective waited for her and the girl passed him the videos she had captured.

That same night the detective would send the videos of the mysterious man to Dixon, his boss in turn who had hired him, while in England it was very early in the morning and Hector Dixon slept soundly, naked after having a hectic night of sex with his lover Peter Guillam .

At dawn, when was checking his computer with anxiety, Hector noticed that the detective had left a message where he put "I have news!"

Dixon eagerly opened the message and immediately noticed that the file also contained a video to play.

Dixon enthusiastically played the video. It was him, Francis Dolarhyde appeared in the video. Dixon, who really knew him, could not be wrong.

….

Hector's eyes widened with admiration. He felt immediately full of fervor. At last after all this time he had managed to get a clue to his alpha Adonis. He would definitely be his again. He played the video again and again; he was excited to imagine that manly man would penetrate him again with the same savagery very soon.

At that point, Dixon really felt exasperated by asking the detective a thousand questions about the location of Dolarhyde but it could not be possible. The detective was not online at the moment. Very possibly at that hour he was sleeping. Dixon cursed the time difference. He had no choice but had to wait a little longer.

"What are you looking at, Hec? New businesses?" inquired Guillam with a seductive voice, approaching him with stealth. Dixon was immediately exasperated to hear his voice speak behind him, because he had interrupted. Guillam was half naked, dressed only in his boxer. Dixon was naked under the purple silk robe he wore. Dixon barely turned to see Guillam, but Guillam continued to approach his murderous lover.

"Yes, something like this... I have some business to settle," Dixon replied, noting his annoyance a little. Guillam smiled in a satire.

"It does not seem to rejoice you this new work, Hec... you no longer enjoy to run the blood of the people that you kill?" said Guillam sarcastically.

Dixon turned to look at him and smirked briefly.

"Are you stupid? I could never stop enjoying it... And indeed this new job made me very excited, to tell you the truth," Dixon said tartly.

"Well I notice your annoyance, honey..." said Guillam trying to provoke him and took his chin with one hand and abruptly with the intention of stealing a rapturous kiss.

"What makes me annoys is you..." Dixon answered acidly.

Guillam laughed a little. Dixon got up from his seat, not without first closing the screen of his laptop and trying to ignore Guillam headed for the bathroom. On the way, Dixon stripped off his robe and exposed his nakedness. Guillam admired seeing his bare butt and back in front of him, and Dixon continued on his way to the shower, not closing the door. He began to let the warm water from the shower over his naked body and suddenly he could feel Guillam's invasive hands caressing his wet body. Guillam had stripped naked to get him into the shower.

"Hector...I cannot believe that despite all these sex-filled moments that we've enjoyed since our reconciliation you're still so annoying and elusive with me," Guillam muttered provocative behind his ear, still caressing Dixon's body sensually with his reckless hands, And began to nibble on one of his shoulders.

"We never had reconciliation, you bastard..." Dixon said harshly, then giggled as he lathered. And at his answer, Guillam began to squeeze Dixon's limb in his hand, and then began pulling him up to masturbate him.

"Hector... you always make me irritate... you cannot deny that we have had a very good reconciliation," said Guillam hoarsely, continued to stimulate the member of his hitman lover, he wanted to put it hard as he was already was.

"No, we only have sex... you only serve me for that, as long as I do not find another imbecile to play as a toy..." Dixon muttered mockingly, his voice was ecstatic gradually to feel the stimulation that his lover in turn was provoking him.

Guillam laughed again with irony and his form of masturbation became more searching, which caused Dixon to grumble and start moaning.

"Ahh..." Dixon moaned.

"And you always show how much you enjoy having this toy inside you," Guillam said close to his ear and tugged harder at Dixon's cock.

"Damn bastard..." Hector moaned with greater strength and at that moment Guillam shoved Dixon's blond head against the wall, making him tilt his butt further towards him and then Dixon could not help but shout a little as he felt Guillam penetrating him through complete with a single thrust, making its way to the bottom, with no more lubrication than the liquid soap at his side.

"Ahhh, you son of a bitch!" Dixon snapped as he felt Guillam begin to attack savage inside him, right there under the water of the shower, not allowing him to get accustomed to the invasion and while he was still keeping Dixon's body colliding against the wall. And as he lashed out aggressively into him, Guillam continued to masturbate him roughly and continuously stroked Dixon's nipples, now hardened by the great excitement.

After a good time of rough sex under the shower, their bodies came together to the climax of pleasure. When the orgasm of both spilled, it was diluted instantly with water.

When the morning sex dose ended, there was no kiss between them. As soon as Dixon could turn to see Guillam he spat in his face in anger, but Guillam immediately washed with the shower water. Dixon did not get a chance to strike him with a fury.

"You fucking bastard!" snapped Dixon after spitting. Guillam laughed funny and malicious from the bathroom door. Dixon's brow furrowed and a wry smirked sketched on his face. He was exasperated, his entrance hurt from the violent penetration and abrupt onslaughts, and seeing the mocking expression of Guillam exasperated him even more.

"Admit it, that's why you love this toy fuck you, Hec! At any time of day!" Guillam kept mocking him.

Hector looked at him for a moment again, had managed to catch up with him, and then lashed out at the member of Guillam who had just penetrated him, and squeezed him tightly in his hand which made Guillam wince with pleasurable pain.

"Ahhh, Hec..." Guillam managed to say before Dixon decided to squeeze his member more rudely.

"Your cock is mine..." Dixon warned threateningly to do him more harm but Guillam, who was taller and stronger, did not give him a chance and grabbed Dixon by the neck to force him back into the wall, releasing his manhood.

"Hec... you really are a damn bitch! You love provoking me to fuck you over and over, you do not have enough satiety... you do not have satiety..." Guillam snapped as he continued to hold Dixon against the wall, little of the floor, clenching his neck tightly with the intention of suffocating him. Dixon could not speak or get rid of him, but his expression did not cease his anger. Dixon was waiting for Guillam to fulfill his threat, he already imagined himself being savagely penetrated by him again under the showerhead, but suddenly Guillam stopped and let him go.

As Dixon touched his own neck trying to appease the damage that Guillam had done to him, Guillam wrapped a towel around his waist and started to leave the bathroom.

"I'm sorry you cannot have more of my cock for today, honey, but I must hurry to take care of some business," Guillam began, wryly "but I'm not worried, I'm totally sure you'll be able to get something or someone to fuck you in my absence."

"I can get into anything and it will always be better than your damn tiny, flaccid cock," Dixon replied with a smirk.

Guillam wanted to go back to him to teach him some lessons but he did not, he really was in a hurry to get out.

"You know you cannot, even if you boast about it, otherwise you would not have me fucking you every day, sweetheart," said Guillam, finishing dressing in front of Dixon, who was half naked looking at him from the door frame, but exposing before him the nakedness of his torso and his member.

Dixon hesitated a moment before answering, what Guillam had just said was true. Even he could not explain why if Guillam really annoyed him in the last days he simply could not let him go, nor did he want to do so. He tried to think that it was all a matter of time, and that when he could bring in the dark-haired man of Boston, he would not hesitate to get rid of Guillam. In the meantime, Guillam kept being his fiery lover.

At that moment Dixon took his weapon and pointed at Guillam who had finished dressing and was heading for the door.

"Do not go back Pete, I do not want to see you in a few damn days until I stop feeling annoyed. Dixon said as he continued to aim at him, Guillam had turned around to look at him and smirked at him as he turned the knob on the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my love," Guillam said with mock sarcasm, and out the door, Guillam knew Dixon did not really mean it, because his relationship had become overly addictive and he could not resist when he returned to visit him to his penthouse the following night. Dixon was exasperated after having heard him call it that, he had never really endured anyone calling him my love, not even Guillam.

Dixon paused, clenched his fists tightly closed. He did not try to reach Guillam, he had no real purpose to do so despite the fact that he had annoyed him, and above all he was naked only wearing that robe that was still open.

He suddenly remembered that he had been waiting for some new message from Detective Wells from Boston or that he were online, and so without bothering to get dressed he hurried to his computer.

As soon as he was in front of the laptop, the expression on his face was filled with emotion when he saw that the detective was online and had just left a message for him. Dixon hurried to respond immediately and then the detective appeared on the screen.

"Dixon..." the detective greeted cordially, noting that Dixon's hair was wet from the recent shower.

"So you finally found him!" Dixon said with a wide smile that showed his perfect white teeth.

"Did you see the videos I sent you? They're from the Boston Herald security cameras," the detective explained.

"Of course! It's him! I'm completely sure! I'd never forget his face," Dixon said with a determined voice and great emotion in his eyes.

"The archivists say the man has been asking about you, Hector Dixon, for weeks," the detective said. Dixon's gaze brightened brighter as he heard him say that.

"And how come you did not hear about it before? You gotta contact him already, did not you?! Please, if he's looking for me himself, it cannot be so damn difficult!" said the blond in a loud and imposing voice, he was too impatient.

"The man has not presented himself to request copies of the newspapers, so there is no record of him, there are only three papers before the date that you indicated to me, where he was registered kike John Bateman, but he did not write his address because he only consulted the newspapers, and well, just yesterday by coincidence, one of the managers told me that. She told me that the guy asks insistently for you. Until now I haven't met him personally, besides seems he does not have the main features that you indicated to me. His eyes are brown and not blue and he does not have that scar upper the lip. But now that you have just confirmed that he is about him, tomorrow I will be aware of the presence of the man" said the detective.

"His eyes are brown? Are you sure? And why would he hide his scar? It all seems very strange..." said Dixon confused.

"Are you sure it's about him?" the detective asked.

"I told you that yes, it's him. I cannot be wrong. It's probably he's trying to hide something, but if he's been looking for me, it cannot be anyone else," said Dixon in awe. At that moment Dixon was overjoyed to have said his real name to the Boston dark-haired male, because if would have given him a false name, as he always did, this coincidence would not have happened and perhaps they would not have this clue to find him.

"If he's looking for me with that insistence surely he wants to repeat our delicious, intense sex..." Dixon thought to himself as he could not help but feel himself gradually aroused, which disturbed his member that was trapped in his crotch while his legs were crossed, and naked. He began to caress and stimulate himself under the table, he was naked only wearing that thin robe, but from the other side of the monitor the detective could not see.

"Dixon, tell me what you want me to do exactly when I am able talk to him," the detective said.

"Tell him that you go from my part, show him a picture of me and tell him that I'm looking for him too. Offer him a large sum of money if it's necessary. Show him a video message that I'm going to send you right now and tell him to wait for me, I'll flight by private jet to New York and then I'll be in Boston soon, without wasting any more time. You'll still be our mediator while he indicates an exact meeting point to reunite us again," Dixon said decisively, was getting much more excited, his cock had been erected lower under his restless hands and he began to pull it while his legs continued to cross.

"Okay, I'll keep you posted on everything that happens and what I say," said the detective. And as he had said, Dixon recorded a special video message for him, showing the same way he was at that moment, showing his bare chest and blond hair wet from the shower, while under the table was given pleasure to himself to calm his fever.

 _"Hey, sexy dark-haired, Johnny, I look forward to see you again. Please get in contact with me. My hot body is missing too much feeling possessed by yours. I need to feel you inside me, soon, I can't wait anymore,"_

The voice Dixon had used sounded most sexy and provocative. And the fact of being naked, wearing only his silk robe and with damp hair, was quite timely, that made the message even more suggestive. In addition, Dixon was not ashamed to make a message as sensual and concrete as that to another man and send it through the detective. Anyway, the detective knew perfectly well that Dixon's intention, even if he had not clearly told it, was to find that dark-haired man of Boston to make him his lover.

….

 **Author's Note:** At last after more than a year I was able to update! XD I hope you liked it ;D

BTW as always I apologize if I made mistakes! x(

I am very sorry for the delay but things have gotten very complicated in recent months. However I would never give up my fics and less because Richartin is present in my life every day of the year! :3 plus I already set out to compensate my fics!

I have the next chapter ready so I will upload it these days.


End file.
